When Their Was Me And You
by Jelsi4Life
Summary: Jason And Kelsi were Friends since kindergarden until he shoved her aside but what happens when the girls use kelsi to make jason pay for his wominizing ways and when the guys bet him he cant keep a girl for at leats a month will love happen or heartbreak
1. Trailer

**When There Was Me And You **

A Friendship Destroyed By Ego

**Shows Jason Ditching Kelsi For The Popular People**

Now 2 He Dates And Dumps Girls Within Days

**Shows Jason Dumping Girl After Girl**

The Girls Decide To Give Him A Taste Of His Own Medicine And Have Him Fall In Love With Kelsi The Have Her Break His Heart

**Shows Jason and Kelsi Looking In Each Other's Eyes At A Party For The Basketball Team**

The Guys Decide That Jason Needs To Change So They Bet Him That He Cant Stay With A Girl For A Month

**Shows Jason Taking Kelsi To Dinner At Zeke's Dads Restaurant**

What happens when something unexpected happens They Fall In Love

**Shows Jason buying Kelsi A Diamond Necklace and Having Her Name In The Sky**

When The Girls Make A Video Telling How Really Felt About Jason Before They Fell In Love, What Will Happen If The Video Falls In The Wrong Hands

**Shows Everyone At Jason's 16****th**** Birthday party And Them Watching The Girl's Tape **

**Will They Find Their Way Back To Each Other **

**Will They Be Able to Find Love Again **

**Or Will What They Did To Each Other Be Too Much To Forgive **

**Find Out in The Newest Creation From The Mind Of Jelsi4Life **

**When There Was Me And You**


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the ones that werent in the movies.

When There Was Me And You

Jason Cross was the typical stereotype popular playing high school jock. The guy who took his pick from a pool of screaming cheerleaders, only to do every backstabbing cheating and lying action to them known to man and then dump them the next day. He was a bit on the promiscuous side, and it was pretty well known. Yet, he still got the girls anyways. But there's one girl that his playboy antics wouldn't work on and was his former best friend Kelsi Neilson.

Kelsi Neilson was your everyday humble genius piano playing star-hidden-in-the-shadows.

She was on the average side looks-wise. She really needed to lose the glasses and hats and increase the makeup, but other than that she was beautiful. Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor came into the picture. They were in the middle of a talk about Jason cross's latest conquest. Jason cross a subject that Kelsi Knew very well since they used to be best friends until his ego got in the way of their friendship. She remembered all the stuff they used to do together even when they had a little wedding when they were 5 years old, Kelsi wish she could have that Jason back the one that cared for her more importantly the one that loved her.

"Did you hear who Jason Cross's newest prey is"? Taylor asked her three friends distinguishingly. Taylor was always the smart girl of the group. Always looking out for the other girls when it came to relationships. She had more wisdom about boys than boys did. According to Taylor if a boy disobeyed any of her sister's rules for dating than he was just asking for trouble.

"Katie Meralli, Gabriella answered. I know. I don't believe it I thought she actually had taste. She knows he is incapable of keeping a girlfriend. When I was in the bathroom I overheard her saying how happy she is and how she thinks it's going to last. Gabriella was always the gentler person of the group. Always cared about what happened to people. She had been very shy at her old school she had told them but once her and Troy started going out all that changed and she had no problem saying hat was on her mind".

Sharpay sighed and the began to talk, "I think that she momentarily forgot Jason's philosophy on girls if it has a skirt chase it". Sharpay was the most vicious one out of all of them she got a little nicer and less ice queenish when she started going out with Zeke. But she still could be very could and evil at times but mostly to help out her friends.

Kelsi kept her head down and ate her nachos, listening closely, but pretending not to care. She started to think about when she and Jason were still friends and how nothing could have come between them. But he turned into the dunderhead and she turned into the quiet girl and they went their separate ways. He was a bit of a sore subject with her as he decided to be a jackass by not talking to her completely at the beginning of their freshmen year it hurt Kelsi a lot to start bringing back those memories.

"Someone needs to stop him, said Taylor. He gone way to far this time. We have put a stop to it before he gets a chance to strike again". Meanwhile while the guys had started talking during basketball practice. They were talking about Jason's newest girl and how long it would last.

"Nice catch, Jason, Chad complimented later at practice. You've got her as long as you want her; she's totally digging you man. How long do you think this one will last"? Chad was always the jokester of the team and used to be a real airhead. That was before he started dating Taylor now he was kind, caring and only a partial airhead.

Jason smiled; "I'm not picturing a super long relationship. Just a short time full of good and plenty of affection You Guys know how I' am". Well none of his relationships really lasted long. They usually ended within a few days. Jason just couldn't keep a steady girlfriend. He didn't know why he couldn't stay with the girls longer. They just weren't right for him. He knew that the short term dating started after he stopped being friends with Kelsi but he was sure that that had nothing to do with it.

They guys all laughed at his comment, "Yes we do so will this one be longer than a day Jason"?

"I'm not sure who knows you guys. Anything's possible I guess". They all looked at him with a crazy look. They knew that this relationship wasn't going to last. They want their friend to stop have all these fake relationships and have a real one for a change. He finished shooting a fade away jumper and made it.

"Dude that what you always say, and it's always the same thing. You talk about how great the girl is then dump her. How do you know this girl wont go sour like all the others"?

Jason gave him a mean look at what his friend was implying. "Hey man they weren't all sour".

Chad scoffed at his friend's remarks, "oh please Jase you ended all of them before they could get started man. Were not saying that it's a bad way to look at things but never explore to see what happens. It's like you take that shotgun off the wall and blast their hearts before you even know them a sad brokenhearted damsel behind. If you need a example remember what you did to Kelsi before we all came to east high you broke all contact to her because you thought she wasn't cool enough".

Jason started to get angry at him mentioning Kelsi it still hurt him to think about it. He knew what he did was wrong now. He thought it was right at the time. How was he supposed to know high school would be just like junior high? There were times where he secretly wished that he was still friends with Kelsi but he couldn't let any one else know that.

"When is the last time you've had a solid relationship? Jason tried to point out.You try to give all this crap to me but what about you Chad. Before Taylor you moved on from one girl to the next. What makes you so god damn perfect to preach to me, huh"?

"That's different, Chad explained. Mine lasted longer than a day. I just realized they weren't the girls for me. And you're right I did keep dating girl after girl man. I'm not going to say I didn't. But I didn't viciously dump them after one day. I kept searching and found the girl of my dreams in Taylor".

"See that's the thing. I figure that these girls aren't the one and then I send them packing. It's just the way I am. I move on to I find a girl that's better than the last. And who knows man maybe I'll find the girl for me in all this searching.

"How can you get to know a girl so much in just one day"? Chad asked him.

"Well, Jason began; I realized Shelley Arnold is a brain-dead ditz. Caitlyn Coy has some manly habits when it comes to eating. And Veronica Scone smells bad".

"Well aren't you the judgmental one. You should look past that Stuff. Shelley may seem brain dead, but who knows, she could be really smart and just appear to be dim, and Caitlyn Coy could get rid of some of those habits and Veronica may just be going through a smelly phase. Give them a chance".

"I think it's too late for me to give them a chance, Jason Pointed out. I just was doing it for so long man. What difference would it make? I'd still be wasting my time with girls that I don't love and won't have a real relationship with".

"What I mean, Chad cleared, is to give Katie a chance before you Viciously dump her like you do other girls. Dude what your doing is kind of wrong and were just trying to help you. Trying to make sure you don't do any other stupid things".

"Yeah, man, you know I will" stated Jason and they continued practice. Meanwhile in the girls bathroom Katie Marrelli was in the girls bathroom crying. She had just been told by Jason that they were over. And she wasn't taking it very well. Looks like Chad's talk didn't go as well as planned.

"Because he's a jerk, her friend said soothingly. He preys on Girls. He never even liked them to begin with. Katie sobbed louder at this".

"HE NEVER LIKED ME? BUT I THOUGHT HE AND I WOULD BE TOGETHERFOREVER"!

Sharpay rolled her eyes while applying her pink frosty lipstick. She herself was known as the drama queen of the school and even she never got this dramatic. Cheerleaders could be so stupid sometimes. She continued to watch Katie from the mirror

"I really felt we had a connection, she wailed, like Romeo and Juliet". Sharpay couldn't resist anything that had to do with the theater. Katie wascharacterizing Shakespeare in such a way that was revolting to her. She couldn't take it any more.

"Trust me hon, she said, you don't want any of your relationships to turn out like Romeo and Juliet. Have you even read the play? Do you know what happens? Katie, intimidated, shook her head meekly.I thought not! People die in that play! Romeo and Juliet both die in that play along with a bunch of innocent people, and you sit here, wishing your relationship was that way, you little idiot. You knew he preyed on girls and only dated them for about a day. You couldn't have taken him that seriously. I can't believe you're freaking out over something so stupid. It was just one day". With that, Sharpay snatched her purse and pranced off, leaving the lunchroom behind a stunned group of girls. She stomped in the lunchroom and threw her purse on the table.

"I Know how were going to get Jason Cross back she informed them. Were going to make him fall in love with Kelsi. It's perfect don't you guys see. He breaks all these girls hearts it's time for him to get a taste of his own medicine". It looked like Kelsi was going to choke on her food.

"Me? Kelsey asked. You have to be crazy! Why me"? Kelsi couldn't believe what Sharpay was saying. She couldn't date Jason it just couldn't happen. She was starting to get butterflies just thinking about it. Then she started to think about what he did to her, he was going down she thought.

"Because you are going to date him, get him to fall in love with and then you're going to snatch his heart from him and make him feel the pain the blonde bimbette is feeling in there! Although I think she's being stupid, the slimy bastard deserves it"!

"I love it why didn't we think of it before. It's the best idea you've ever had Sharpay. It would be great. We could give Kelsi a makeover and work some magic. He would never know what hit him".

"But why me? Kelsey asked again. Guys there's has to be someone who is more qualified for something like this me. I can't do someone like this you guys especially with some one like Jason cross. Come on guys seriously why me"?

"Because you'd be perfect, Gabriella replied. I can already see it this is going to be so much fin don't you think so. We can finally pay back this slime ball for all that he has done to the girls at this school. And you're the only one that can do it Kelsi".

Kelsi was so taken aback and so astonished she didn't know what to think. She would now have to romance the little boy turned basketball jock she once knew. How would she be able to do it, to bring back the past and get close to a person she swore she'd never let into her vicinity again?

wow intense i no right i hope you guys like it. Sure know i did. Wrestling has started so updates may be a little slower and if that happens then im sorry. Trying to make varsity this year while keeping my grades up. And alos writing 4 stories at the same time. Hope you enjoyed it and remember 10 reiews and you'll get a update. Remember dont stop breaking free!


	3. Chapter 2

**When There Was You And Me **

"Don't you think Jason's gone way too far? Gabriella asked Kelsi later that night on the phone. That night on the phone. This could be the perfect way to get back at him, Kelsi. After you he'd never walk over another girl again. Isn't that want you want"?

"Of course it's what I want, Kelsi replied, but I just don't think I can do this, Gabi. You don't understand. There's just a lot of stuff to consider when it comes to Jason. And I promised myself I would never get close to Jason again after last time. No I didn't mean to say that".

"What do you mean I don't understand? Gabriella asked her. Is there something that happened between you and Jason that we don't know about? ARE YOU ONE OF HIS VICTIMS?"! Gabriella was extremely curious what was really going on here. She didn't know Kelsi during junior high so there was a possibility that something had happened between her and Jason.

"No, Kelsi quickly replied. God no Gabriella I'm not one of those victims. He didn't date me for a day then dump me, you know that. It's not like I've ever had a boyfriend to begin with. I just want my first to be something like you and Troy's Relationship".

"Oh, do you want your first boyfriend to be a true boyfriend that you actually want to be with? Gabriella asked understandingly. Because I understand what that's like my dad used to always try to have certain guys go out with me. Guys who he thought would not be a threat of taking away his little girl. And guys who he thought that he could control easily".

"You could say that Kelsi commented. I just don't think that this is a good idea. I mean I don't think I'm ready to face him. After our falling out I didn't think id be able to trust any one ever again. I just don't wont to give him a chance to hurt me again".

"Please, Kels, you aren't just doing this for us, you're doing it for all the girls in the world Jason has or would prey upon. You could really make a change. You would really helping out a lot of people by putting a stop to the menace that is Jason Cross".

"Oh yes, we'd have less crying cheerleaders in the bathroom. What a change! Yes oh how the world would be so different. No more crying cheerleaders thank the lord. Come on Gabriella are you serious. When have you cared if cheerleaders were crying"?

"You know what I mean, Kelsi, just sleep on it. You might feel differently tomorrow". Kelsi looked at her with a semi smile. Maybe she was right maybe she should do something to stop Jason. Maybe enough girls have had their hearts broken by him. Meanwhile Jason and the others were talking in the gym.

"How do you do it? Jason asked Troy. How do you not get so sick of Gabriella and just dump her. Dude I cant seem to stay with a girl to save my life. I just don't know what about them that makes me want to dump them. I just wish I knew what your secret was".

"What do you mean how do I do it? It's really not hard, you know. I love Gabriella. Gabriella loves me. Enough said. It's really not that hard man take my word on that".

"But I can't seem to keep a girl longer than a day, Jason whined. I just don't know what to do man. Is it me or is it them. God I wish I knew what you're doing that I'm not".

"Well there is one thing I don't do that you do, Troy replied. I don't viciously dump them right away. You should try not doing it. You might go a long way".

"But Katie was definitely not the right girl for me. I mean I definitely don't and never could love her no matter how hard I tried. She's just like every other girl I've gone out with. I'm beginning to think that all cheerleaders are the same".

"Ding, ding, and ding. Looks like we have a winner. There's your Problem. You keep trying to date the same people. The same old hot, popular Cheerleaders. Maybe you should try something else for a change. You know, broaden your horizons. It's that simple".

"So I should try to go for something like a band girl"? He asked Troy incredulously. Troy was stumped he couldn't believe how blind his friend could be. Of course you shouldn't just keep dating cheerleaders. Troy knew that and so did Zeke and Chad but now Jason was only starting to figure this out. Troy began to ponder some more maybe him dating from a different clique would work for him.

"That's not what I meant Jason. Dude I don't know your type so I cant tell you what to look for. Hell man I'm not even sure you do. You got to explore a little bit bro. You see I'm in love with a smart musical girl. Well I might not be that smart I am a little musical I'm much better at basketball".

"I think I'll try a smart girl next Jason decided. Thanks, man. You have been such a big help dude. I think I'm starting to see what my problem was. Guys who knows the next relationship I begin may be a record for me". The guys all had grim looks on their faces when he said that comment. Jason then began to sink from free throws along with Zeke, Trot, and Chad.

Zeke, who couldn't help overhearing the conversation began to talk to Troy. "Troy man do you really think that was such a good thing putting the idea of going after different girls in Jason's head man. Come on dude you know how he is he'll believe what ever you tell him man. But that usually goes out one ear and out the other".

Troy listened to him and finished sinking a 3 pointer. "He won't go for one right now. He has to find one, first. This is better than him dating the whole cheerleading squad, at least. Come on man what's the worst that could happen. This could be good for Jason ya know. And maybe he'll find a girl that works for him".

Zeke nodded after sinking a lay up against the backboard of the basket. True dude but its Jason. "We know how long his relationships or experiments like to last. I don't think that he'll last more than 3 periods before finding a new girl. Yes that is my guess guys 3 periods no more and no less".

Three class periods later Jason asked out Amanda Blue, a member of the scholastic decathlon team with Taylor, and Gabriella. Taylor had just found out that she had agreed to go out with the heartbreak kid, Jason Cross. She was completely flipping out and really beside her self. She couldn't believe why Amanda would agree knowing what his reputation was.

" God Damn It Amanda do you know how stupid it was of you to agree to go out wit him. How could you be so stupid. How could you even think about agreeing to go out if him . He's fucking Jason Cross for god's sake. You know what he does to girls what the hell is a matter with you girl"!

Amanda looked at the floor for a couple seconds then began to look at Taylor. She knew that all of what she said was true. But for some reason she didn't care. When she looked into his dreamy eyes all she could do was say yes. And besides it was Jason Cross for God's Sake.

" I don't know the way he asked was so sweet. No guy has ever been that nice to me, and I think he's changed. I'm not a cheerleader am I, and they used to be his girls of choice. Just wait, he's different. You'll be so surprised. And besides, I have liked him for like 4 years. I couldn't be happier right now".

Taylor was still in shock at the stupidity of Amanda and she then began to rant. "I can't believe you're doing this, Taylor shook her head. Anyone up for bets on how long this will last"? Gabriella was the next person to speak. She was optimistic and hoped that everything would turn out with Jason like it did with her and Troy.

"Tay will you please calm down your being a total bitch right now. We all know that your right she is stupid for trusting Jason, but it's her life she's living not any of ours. She has to make her own decisions. We'll just see where this turns up. Who knows maybe she's right any he has changed. Then we wont have to see her so broken hearted like Katie".

The chances of that are about nil," Taylor replied. "But I guess you're right. Only time will tell." Meanwhile, Kelsi was practicing the music for Twinkle Towne in the auditorium, singing softly to herself as she played the complicated chords. It was something that had always helped her relax. And it was something that always made her happy.

"**I've never had someone that knows me like you do, the way you do. **

**And I've never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you. So lonely **

**Before, I finally found, what I've been looking for." **

She sighed to herself; her young elementary days all-flooding back upon her into her memory. She remembered those sultry afternoons, eating rainbow sherbet ice cream on Jason's patio, and then hiding under his parents' bed when her mom would come to pick her up. She remembered

Sledding down the big hill in his backyard on New Year's Eve, bundled in winter coats and scarves resembling marshmallows.

And then, of course she remembered the day Jason stopped being her friend. He had been the pint-sized stud in basketball, scoring points and grabbing rebounds. Mini-cheerleaders thought he was so perfect, and Jason knew it. He let it go straight to his head, and told Kelsi he thought she was weird and ugly and that he couldn't associate with people like her if he wanted to

Be popular. Of course, this was before Troy Bolton who wiped Jason's skills clean off the board, but that didn't make a difference. Kelsi and Jason were no longer friends, and that's the way it was going to be, and most definitely, stay. Kelsi could never be something she wasn't. She wasn't that stunning, breath-taking girl Jason would go after and she knew it. Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor could do absolutely anything, and it would never work. Kelsi was only average, and she'd never be anything more than that.

**Wow what a jerk can you believe the nerve in Jason cross. I wonder whats going to happen next. Well I hop that you guys do to. Unless you guys some how know what's going to happen next. Which by the way I hope you don't. Well you guys know the drill 10 reviews for an update. Don't stop believing and keep on breaking free. **


	4. Chapter 3

**When There Was You And Me**

Meanwhile Taylor and the other were in the midst of consoling Amanda after getting dumped by Jason. Not Taylor was surprised by the Jocks actions. Quite the contrary she was expecting him to do this. She knew this would happen and she warned her not to do it. But she didn't listen to her. She wasn't the type of person who liked to say I told you so. But now was the time to say I told you so.

"I wish I wasn't saying this," Taylor began, "but I told you so." She was comforting Amanda, who had been dumped just ten minutes ago. This must have been Jason's new personal record. School hadn't even started yet. "This is the way Jason is. He's a heartbreaker."

"But I thought this time it was different," Amanda sobbed. "It's not like I'm a cheerleader, the normal type he goes for. I'M A NERD!" Taylor just wanted to smack her the more she had to listen to her. If she listened to her in the first place this would have never happened and also anyone who likes mys tory everyday there is a poll on my profile on wether or not i should post the sequel so if want there to be one go vote.

"You are not a nerd," Taylor replied sternly. "He ran out of cheerleaders. I guess we're the next best things. Well I know one thing. He's not getting any more of us. I will make sure of it."

Chad had just found out about Jason's little fling with Amanda Blue and he was not exactly happy about it." HE'S NOT GOING NEAR ANYMORE OF TAYLOR'S FRIENDS!" Chad roared.

"NEVER AGAIN! TAYLOR'S GOING TO GET PISSED AT ME! IF HE COMES ANYWHERE NEAR TAYLOR I WILL KILL HIM! YOU HEAR ME? I'LL KILL HIM!"

Troy was the next of the group to speak up about their friend's actions. He's gone way to far this time," Troy agreed. "And I agree with Chad. I'm not letting him go anywhere near Gabriella. We need to think of something to stop him, fast."

Then it was Zeke's turn to speak up. Yeah, he needs to get in the habit of keeping a girlfriend," "Even if he doesn't want to. He needs to feel what a real genuine relationship feels like. I say we do something to make him keep a girl for say…a month. It's not that long. He just needs to know. Get what I am saying?"

Yeah," said Chad, "a bet. We should bet him something, but what?"

"Well," said Troy, "my birthday just happened, and I got five hundred dollars. I could throw that in." And guys maybe if were really lucky he could use some of the gifts we give him on the girl but we need something huge for him to go along with it.

"I could chip in a gourmet dinner and desert at my dad's restaurant and free sweets whenever he wants them for a year. I'm sure my dad would be cool with the restaurant thing, and I love to bake, so it wouldn't be too painful for me either." Troy liked what he was hearing but they needed something to top it off.

Yeah," said Chad, "and I have two tickets to the Lakers/Suns game in May. Troy just remembered that he had something else hidden away for just a occasion.

"I can throw in an autographed jersey of every Laker's player," Troy suggested. Guys the key to this thing is that we pick the girl okay. But he has to stay with her for the month, but we will give him the free dinner, 500 dollars off the back so he can spend on his girl if he chooses. But if he makes it to 1 month he gets the ball and the jersey. I think that it will keep him motivated guys. Guys this is Jason so the chances of him succeeding are 1 and a million.

Later that Troy and the others began to talk to Jason about the bet. Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe that his friends were this stupid. Not even he was this stupid to take a bet like this. There was no way he could lose.

"You want to make a bet on that?!" Jason asked incredulously. "There is not anything in the world that could make me stay with a girl I don't like for that long."

"Yeah, well, once you hear what it is," Chad replied, "you might be a little bit more convinced. You see Troy got five hundred bucks for his birthday and he has a jersey that's been autographed by every Laker. He's willing to chip that in." Troy nodded as Chad released this information.

Troy then began speaking after Chad was finished. "And Zeke's dad will give you and your person of choice a free gourmet meal at his famous restaurant in downtown Albuquerque, you know the one that's impossible to get into, and Zeke himself will bake you some of his

extra tasty sweets whenever you want them. Plus how can we could we forget the Lakers/ Suns Tickets. But the catch is my friend that you have to use some of the money on the girl you pick and take her to dinner all for month and if you last the one-month. On your birthday you get the Lakers Jersey and Basketball and if there's any more left over you get that too.

You guys actually put this much thought into it?" Jason asked disgustingly half expecting someone to jump out and scream April Fools. "You want me to do it this bad. You are willing to give up all that stuff? Oh my god you guys are actually serious about this aren't you?

Well," Chad shook his head, "it's not like you can actually do it . We're pretty confident we're gonna win, see."

"And what makes you so confident?" Jason snapped offensively. Dude you haven't won a bet in like 5 years man. Why now huh? What makes you think that after all these years your going to actually win a bet now.

Troy began to speak after Jason finished. "You haven't been able to keep a girl for longer than a day since sixth grade," Troy reminded him. "Like you'll actually start now? Come on Jason who are you kidding thinking that you could actually have what me, Zeke and Chad have. It stung Jason a little when Troy said this but he wouldn't let him know that.

"Yeah, I will," Jason retorted, "and you sorry little girls are gonna have to sit and cry while I enjoy all my nice stuff with NONE OF YOU. It's on. The bet is on."

"Nice," Chad said. "Let's shake on it. Just to make it official." Troy, Chad, and Zeke all shook hands with Jason beginning the biggest bet they would ever be part of, with the strangest results.

So it looks like the bet is on. I bet you all think that Jason is scum of the universe. I did to when I first started to look at it. But the thing is when people get the chance they rise to the occasion. Will he become the man he should or will he just do it for the bets find out in the next chapter when I get 10 reviews and don't stop breaking free.


	5. Chapter 4

**When There Was You and Me**

Meanwhile Kelsi and the others were talking about Jason. "I don't know, you guys," Kelsi said doubtfully. "I just don't think this would work. Why would Jason fall for a girl like me?" There are tons of girls that would attract his attention. I just think that I am one of those girls.

The question isn't why would he," Gabriella answered, "it's why wouldn't he? You're smart, incredibly talented, beautiful, and…"

Did you just call me beautiful?" Kelsi asked. "Are you kidding me? I'm ugly."

You're only ugly because of the way you dress, your glasses, and those awful hats you wear," Sharpay replied. "If you dressed like a human, got some contacts, and let your hair be seen, you'd be pretty." Trust me Kels when were done with you Jason won't know what hit him. He will be head over heels with you. Take my word on that okay.

A little harsh there, Shar," Taylor said, "but that's exactly right. We plan on changing all that and more. By the time we're finished with you, it'll be the new Kelsi." We know what were doing Kels. When have we have ever done anything to hurt you.

"Come on, Kels," Gabriella pleaded, "it's not like you are just doing this for fun. Remember what we said about how you're doing it for every girl Jason has and would be using, and just for girls in general. This is your chance to make a difference. Get involved with him, have some fun with him, and then viciously break his heart. Give him a taste of his own medicine. It's only what he deserves. You know that."

"Of course I know that, but I just don't think I'm your girl. The girl who does this needs to be confident, not feel guilty, and never look back on what she's doing. That definitely isn't me. I'll never have confidence in what I'm doing."

What part of the new Kelsi don't you understand?" Sharpay asked. "All that will change. I promise, or I'm not the prettiest and most talented girl in the whole school." All three girls rolled their eyes, unbeknownst to Sharpay. This was normal Sharpay talk. Although she and Gabriella had become good friends, Sharpay still believed she was the best and always would be.

"I guess," Kelsi said hesitantly, "we could try it. But, if I don't like where this is going, we're stopping. Got it?" This better not backfire you guys? I'm warning you if anything goes wrong I'm going to kill all of you.

"We promise," Taylor answered. "Okay, well we have no time to lose. If we don't work at lightning speed, Jason will get to more girls before we can work bring him down. I think we need to start at the mall. You know, with wardrobe."

We'll go now until five," Gabriella suggested. "Remember it's couples night at Troy's house" Something that Kelsi had yet to experience. Mainly because she still didn't have a boyfriend yet. She would start to experience couple night if she started going out with Jason.

Sharpay giggled. "Who could forget?"

How about this?" Taylor asked, pulling a sexy black dress off the rack at the mall. "You know, for a big date. It's sexy, mysterious, and romantic. Any guy would drop dead at the sight of you in it. You'd look astonishing."

No black for Kelsi," Sharpay sang, always in a drunken mood while shopping. "Pink and yellow attract the fellow."

Gabriella snorted into her smoothie. "Pink and yellow attract the fellow? Where did you hear that?"

"I made it up just now, Gabriella. Don't rain on my parade. How about this pink cami and yellow overshirt. You could add some pearls to it, you know the fake big strings of them, and then with some faded ripped jeans. I know it sounds crazy when I suggest it, but trust me, throw in a pink headband and look out, here comes Kelsi Neilson. Here, try this."

Kelsi looked at it, distastefully. "It's a little…low don't you think?" Kelsi was beginning to think of what a horrible idea this was becoming. She normally never wore things like this. It just wasn't the type of girl she was.

Not at all…for me, my dear, that's perfectly modest. Live a little." hours and thirty-five stores later, Kelsi had her whole new wardrobe. Sharpay, who was full to the brim of money, graciously paid for all the clothing as her treat. Sure it cost two thousand dollars, but Sharpay spent about 3 thousand a month. She'd just have to tough it out and only use one thousand. It was worth it for Kelsi.

Okay," said Taylor, "tomorrow you are going to Gabi and my hairstylist. She's a genius, the best there is. She'll do your hair, give you a mani and pedi, and will give us some nice make-up tips. Once were done there will be only 1 word to describe you. And word is **Fabulous! **

"Then," Gabriella continued after Taylor, "you have an appointment with a clinique makeover specialist, who will help with coloring, products, etcetera. Then, we'll see where we're at, and what else needs to be done. This is going to turn out great." Zeke was talking to Troy and the girls about Jason and Amanda's breakup.

"So what about Jason and Amanda's breakup," Zeke said striking up some conversation. The guys had agreed they wouldn't tell the girls what they were doing.

Likewise, obviously, for the girls. "Unexpected, huh?" Sharpay and the girls were doing the exact same thing. Sharpay tried not to laugh. "Completely." They knew she wasn't an accomplished actress for nothing.

The guys began to talk next about the subject. Can't believe he went through yet another girl," Troy remarked. "He's going to make it through the whole school soon." Chad was the next one to speak up about it.

He's not coming anywhere near Taylor," Chad declared protectively. Then it was Zeke's turn to talk about it.

"Same goes for Sharpay," Zeke added. Then Troy began yet again to voice his opinion on the matter.

He has even less of a chance of coming near Gabi," Troy agreed. Were protecting those close to us from him," Troy informed the girls. Taylor said something next with a very evil look on her face.

"So are we," Taylor replied.

Wow looks like things are just starting to heat up. Just way I like my drama extra spicy. Sorry it took so long to update. My life has just been so crazy lately with school, wrestling, and just recently midterms. But now that midterms are done and wrestling is almost over, expect to see a lot more reviews. And if you guys like this story check out my other high school musical story everyday. I'm planning on writing a sequel for it but if you guys would like me to then vote for it on my polls. Remember 10 reviews and a update, enjoy and don't stop believing. 


	6. Chapter 5

**When There Was You And Me**

Over the next couple of days the girls began to get ready to prepare Kelsi for the operation. They had brought her to Sharpay's hair stylist so they could give her a make over. Kelsi was completely against the whole idea of course. She didn't see the point on why she needed a make over. But then again Sharpay knew more than she did about dating and make up and things like that so she decided that it was better not to argue and just do what her friends said. The stylists then began to speak after a couple hours of working on Kelsi.

"Here comes my masterpiece," Stella, the hairstylist announced excitedly, "a true miracle. She has a completely new look, and I went the whole mile with a perm and attacked those bushy eyebrows. Voila." Kelsi Neilson came out, looking completely different, much better. "She looks so amazing no man will be able to resist her. And as my favorite client Sharpay says she looks absolutely FABULOUS.

Omigosh, Kelsey!" Gabriella squeaked. "You look so good already. Just think what you'll look like once we go to clinique! Jason won't be able to keep his eyes off you!" " I can't wait till he gets a look at you he'll stop dead in his tracks.

"Not to mention every other guy at school," Taylor added. "Off to clinique, now. We'd better hurry. Carina is a stickler about lateness." They all nodded and made their way to Carina the make up/ facial artist. Carina took one look at Kelsi upon arrival and smiled.

"This will be easy as pie," she said excitedly clasping her hands together. "I will make you look amazing, and it won't even take long. And of course, we'll show you and your friends how to do your makeup and what colors to use so you can look completely amazing every do your makeup and what colors to use so you can look completely amazing every day!

Kelsi sat nervously in the chair, and away Carina went. She whipped out everything imaginable from all sorts of drawers explaining it along the way. "This is pore minimizer," she explained. "It will make your face appear very smooth and perfect. Make sure you apply it daily. If you forget, it will be obvious."

Sharpay of course, paid for everything, every single item Carina used. Once she had finished with Kelsi, she was a whole new person. She looked completely stunning and the girls could not have been more proud. They screamed and hugged her for she was now ready for the best part, the romanticizing. The state championship was tonight.

Of course, if East High were to win, there would be a massive after party at the Bolton's house. And if East High was to lose, there would still be a massive party at the Bolton's house, just a little bit more of a subdued one. The Bolton's had hired a DJ and everything. This was the girls' for plan of attack on Jason. On a dance floor, everyone was in close proximity moving and anything could happen. It wouldn't be odd if Kelsi and Jason just happened to cross paths with each other. They girls started to plan what they were going to wear and do at the game/ after party.

"When going to a party where there will be dancing," Sharpay preached, giving them all a lesson in part apparel, "one must dress SEXY! No long sleeved high-neck crap. How about a cute mini and a low shirt, emphasizing your package!" You have to drive the guys crazy. The Crazier they get the more they want you.

Kelsi was giving Taylor and Gabriella pleading looks. "Don't let her dress me," she mouthed at them. She would have preferred Gabriella or Taylor's ideas. But, Sharpay was picking out their outfits too. "After all, you two are the best players' girlfriends!" she had reasoned. "You have to make a statement! Be like 'hell yeah I deserve these guys', while also saying 'stay away from my man'. It's how I dress when I go to these things." Sharpay chose a black top and skirt for Kelsi. "This is a time when black works." A red top with black skirt for Gabriella. "Red is obviously good luck for you", and a purple top with white skirt for Taylor. The white contrasts everything perfectly." Sharpay chose a pink top and white skirt for herself. "I hate black on me. It makes me look so fat."

Since Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay were considered royalty, they were given premier seats right behind the bench. "Good luck, Troy," Gabriella said when he could hear her. He turned around and winked at herm, her face turning crimson with a smile. The game began and East High played amazing, weaving in and out of each other, executing the perfect plays, and scoring all their key shots. They were putting on a thrilling show for all the fans that were yelling themselves hoarse, having such a great time. At half time the score was 38 to 22. The Wildcats were sweeping the Northern Arizona Academy Rattlers.

Just as the starters for East High were sprinting back on court to their screaming, adoring fans, Jason caught sight of Kelsi and they made eye contact. He stared at her for a second, not quite sure who she was. When he looked at this mystery girl he had a feeling like he had known her. And for some odd reason when he looked at her he felt guilty but he did not know why.

He nudged Zeke and asked him, "Hey who's that girl next to Sharpay in the bleachers?" Dude she's so beautiful. I don't think I ever seen another girl like her man. I feel like I met her before. But I don't know where though.

Um, are you kidding me, dude?" He laughed. "That's Kelsi Neilson. You've only gone to school with her for like…ever." Dude how could you not know what Kelsi looked like dude come on. Weren't you guy's best friends in middle school?

Jason looked saddened at what Zeke had said. There was no way that was Kelsi. She never went to any of his basketball games when they were friends. Well before He threw away his best friend for a varsity spot. But there was just no way that was Kelsi they just looked so different." I'm not kidding who is it? Jason was getting slightly annoyed. The girl was stunning and Kelsi…wasn't.

"I'm not either. That really is Kelsi. Why is it so hard to believe?" Dude come on get your head in the game okay. You can worry about whether or not you think its Kelsi later okay. And dude stop being so shallow about it okay.

"She looks…different." Jason couldn't stop to think about what Zeke was saying about him being shallow. Maybe that was the reason that he could never keep a good relationship. Maybe it wasn't the girls that had the problem it was him. He was starting to feel worse and worse about it by the second. And it didn't help matters when he started to think back to what he did to Kelsi. She was his best friend and he just threw her off to the side. If he had the chance to fix things with her he would. He just couldn't believe that girl couldn't even possibly be his Kelsi.

Wow I bet your all wondering what's going to happen to them at party. Well I guess your going to have to continue reading to find out. Sorry about not posting for a while I have been so busy with wrestling it's not even funny. But since Thursday is the last day of wrestling trust me I will be updating a lot more frequently. Thank you all for reading my story it means a lot to me and if you could check out my other story everyday that would be cool. Remember 10 reviews and you get an update enjoy and don't stop breaking free.


	7. attention all readers

**Hey everyone sorry it took so long for me to update I just want to apologize for the lateness. But have no fear I'm back and better than ever. Expect a new update on everyday tomorrow and when there was you and me tomorrow. I just thought that I should let you know ahead of time. Remember reviews are appreciated and don't stop breaking free**


	8. Chapter 6

**When Their Was You And Me **

The rest of the game continued, and the Wildcats finished off the Rattlers, the final score being 78 to 42. At the end of the game, the fans stormed the court. Gabriella rushed into Troy's arms, kissing him as he lifted her up." You played amazing!" she screamed.

"You don't look so bad yourself," he replied. Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully. Just as planned, Kelsi slipped to the bathroom during this celebratory time so Jason couldn't find her. And believe me, he tried. He needed to get another good look at this "mystery girl". He was still in denial that it was truly Kelsi. He combed the fans, but she was nowhere in sight. He hoped and prayed she would be at the after party.

"Ready for the party?" Chad whispered in Taylor's ear hugging her. Everyone was so happy about the after party. They were ready to let loose all of their excitement on the dance floor.

"Yep," Taylor answered excitedly. She had her arm around Chad while they were talking about the party.

"It'll go all night long," Troy added. Chad gave troy a confused look not understanding what he meant about the party.

"In what way?" Chad asked. Gabriella started laughing hysterically after Chad's statement.

"Wow," Gabriella said, shaking her head. As soon as the party began, everyone was dancing, and it could probably be heard for blocks. There was food all over the place and so many sans of pop. Nobody even tried to smuggle alcohol. They didn't need any to make this party incredible. If Troy was hosting it at his house, it would be amazing. Kelsi, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor were all dancing near each other for communication reasons. Kelsi had a small line forming to get their turn with her while the other three obviously stayed with their boyfriends. Jason meanwhile was admiring from afar while dancing with other girls. They could tell he wasn't

In to them.

Why did you ask me to dance? A girl named Michelle asked him. "You obviously don't like me." I mean all you keep doing is looking at that girl over there. Come one at least act like your interested in me.

"We're friends," Jason replied not looking at her. "Friends that are single can dance with each other."

I want to be more than friends, " she whispered trying to get close to him. "I really like you Jason Cross." Jason knew what he should be doing with this girl. Everyone else knew what Jason would be doing with this girl. But he just didn't see the point in it.

"Um, I'm sorry," Jason answered bewildered, "but this is not the time. I really like your, Michelle, but only as friends." He was surprised at himself for saying that. He had never turned such a good looking, popular girl down. Maybe he was beginning to become more selective. After all, he had to deal with this next girl for a whole month. He might as well get a girl he actually likes. Or, maybe he was just too interested in Kelsi Neilson to really care.

"Kelsi, you'll never get him over here if you don't acknowledge him in some way," Sharpay hissed into Kelsi's ear.

" What do you suggest? " Kelsi Asked her.

"Good, confident eye contact to start out with," Sharpay answered, "but as you do, continue to dance with your guy now, even closer…whomever he is…does he even go here?" Kelsi shrugged, continuing to dance with him. "She looked over in Jason's direction. He was staring back at her, still. She gave him a small, confident smile, and inched closer ever-so-slightly to the random guy she was dancing with now. Jason had a wild look on his face. Damn, thought Sharpay, Kelsi's a pretty good actress. "Nice," she hissed in her ear.

"Thanks," Kelsi whispered back. Her confidence was clearly soaring as at every song somebody was at her arm requesting a dance. The song ended and everyone cheered. The DJ's loud voice came booming over the loudspeaker system. "GOOD EVENING EAST HIGH WILDCATS!" he shouted into it as the room erupted with cheers. "OBVIOUSLY TONIGHT HAS BEEN A BIG NIGHT FOR THE WHOLE SCHOOL AS YOU ARE NOW THE STATE CHAMPIONS!" Even louder cheers came at this. "SO NOW IF YOU COULD WELCOME TO THE STAGE…YOUR EAST HIGH WILDCATS!" The players came running up on stage, acknowledging the loud cheers. Troy took the microphone from the DJ.

"Thanks, everyone, welcome to the after party!" He yelled excitedly over the noise. "Have fun tonight! Now I know we usually bring the cheerleaders on stage and sing the fight song and they dance to it and what not, but the guys and I have decided to change it a little. See there are some very special girls in our lives, and we would like you all to acknowledge them. So please welcome them to the stage now!" Loud applause and cheers followed this followed by a myriad of jealous glares as every girl wanted to be one of them up there. Their boyfriends joyously tossed their arms around their girlfriends pulling them close as the song "We are the Champions" began to play.

**(Troy)**

**I've paid my dues - **

**Time after time - **

**I've done my sentence **

**But committed no crime - **

**And bad mistakes **

**I've made a few **

**I've had my share of sand kicked in my face - **

**But I've come through**

(**Chad)**

**We are the champions - my friends **

**And we'll keep on fighting - till the end - **

**We are the champions - **

**We are the champions **

**No time for losers **

**'Cause we are the champions - of the world - **

**(Zeke)**

**I've taken my bows **

**And my curtain calls - **

**You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it **

**(Troy)**

**I thank you all - **

**But it's been no bed of roses **

**No pleasure cruise – **

**I consider it a challenge before the whole human race - **

**And I ain't gonna lose -**

(**Jason) **

**We are the champions - my friends **

**And we'll keep on fighting - till the end - **

**We are the champions - **

**We are the champions **

**No time for losers **

**'Cause we are the champions - of the world –**

The whole party had joined in on the song, singing every booming syllable, cheering louder and getting even more excited. Everyone left the stage and headed back to the dance floor where they would resume the dancing. Jason had made his way over to Kelsi to be her next partner. Zeke was right he thought to himself well it was now or never if he was going to make things right with her he had to start now.

"Wow, Kelsi," he said incredulously as they began to dance. She looked more beautiful up close than from afar. He started to get this sick feeling in his stomach. Maybe it was from all the guilt he had been feeling for what he did to her. He just wished that she would one day look at him like she used to.

"Wow, what, Jason?" She asked him. She noticed his facial expression. "Why are you gaping like that?" Kelsi had a feeling that the plan was starting to work. But she had to play it cool though Kelsi. But in her mind she had a feeling that was something she could not do.

"You look…different," he told her awkwardly.

"Is that why you're talking to me now?" she asked him, playing hard to get. Sharpay's words of advice were playing over and over again in her head. Play hard to get…get the upper hand…you control the situation, not him. That was just what Kelsi was doing. He was being speechless and she was inquiring about it

"You can look me in the eye, now," she snapped a little harshly. Jason started to loom into her beautiful green eyes very slowly. It had been a very long time since he has stared into something so beautiful. He didn't know whether or not he deserved to look into her eyes. Not after he betrayed her like he did.

"Oh, sorry," he replied. "So…how have you been lately?"

. "Good," she answered vaguely. "How about you?"

"Not too good. I don't know why. But something hasn't felt right for a long time." I have kind of been looking at a person that I don't really know. Someone that I kind of am ashamed to know. Did you ever know someone like that? Who did things that you wished you wished you never knew them.

Kelsi half wondered why he was telling her this. These words almost made him sound like a bit of a freak. "What do you mean something isn't right? I haven't known you for a while so I'd have no idea."

"Careful," Sharpay was back in her ear. "When I say play hard to

Get, I don't mean be harsh and cruel. That won't make him fall in love with

You. Don't intimidate him."

"I know," he said, "but part of that makes me wonder. Maybe that's why I haven't been feeling right. Maybe all I've needed is you." I mean my friends have helped me to realize that the things I have been doing are wrong. Hell even I'm starting to realize it. I think I need like I needed you then Kelsi.

Kelsi could hear Sharpay gag in the background, causing her to want to laugh. She had to bite her cheek with all her might. "As a friend?" she asked. She was starting to laugh inside her head. He couldn't actually think that this was going to work on her.

His expression dropped. "Maybe," he said. "What happened between us?" Kelsi was confused. He made it sound like there were sparks between them. " Help me understand why I am who I am now. Why I threw away your friendship for this damn Jersey.

"You became a popular jock," she answered simply. "You didn't want to be seen with…me." Kelsi looked like she was fighting a war inside her head. The same was going on inside Jason's. He knew that it must be hurting her to bring back these memories.

That cannot be it. No, definitely not. There had to be another reason." Why would I do that Kels I'm not that kind of person. At least I though I wasn't.

"There was no other reason, Jason. That was it, pure and simple." She felt weird at what he was saying. It seemed almost as if he was being torn up on the inside with guilt. Like he was trying to fix things. But that Jason was dead to her. Now there was just the basketball player.

"Could we be friends again at least?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "I don't know." The song ended, and Kelsi walked away leaving Jason. She knew he liked her. Any person with half a brain would have been able to tell. It was that obvious. But, Kelsi had no feelings back. She knew it. Any of them she had before were gone when she met him. She knew they could never be anything more than friends. There was just absolutely no way.

Troy and Gabriella were close on the dance floor and Kelsi felt weird interrupting their dancing. She shyly cleared her throat. "Gabriella," she squeaked. Gabriella was too busy with Troy and didn't hear her. "Gabriella." Kelsi could tell it wasn't possible to get her attention so she moved to Taylor. "Taylor," she said loudly. But Taylor was in the same state as Gabriella and Kelsi knew

Trying to get her attention was really wasting time. Sharpay and Zeke were nowhere to be seen, leaving Kelsi alone, with Jason walking towards her again. "Oh great," she said aloud.

"Looking for someone?" he asked her. " Or are you just trying to stay away from me?

"Are you sure? It looks like you are." Look Kels I don't have a problem if you do. If I were you id want to stay away from me too.

"Well I'm not, and only my friends call me Kels " she snapped roughly. She remembers what Sharpay said. "Sorry. I'm just really tired. I think I want to go home. I don't feel well."

"I'll take you," Jason offered. "I remember where it is."

"Oh no, it's fine," Kelsi rejected. "I can walk." Truthfully, she'd rather sleep all night on the floor at the Bolton's than let Jason drive her home.

"No way, it's way too long, I'll drive you."

"But you'll miss out on the party," she complained, "I don't want to make you miss anything important."

"Everyone is too immersed in each other for anything important to happen, and besides, it won't take long, and I'll come back once I've dropped you off." And besides something's are more important than some stupid party. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. He began to lead her towards the door. As she got near it she looked back and saw Zeke and Sharpay sitting on the stairs talking. Sharpay waved at her excitedly and Kelsi looked back pleadingly. Sharpay waved her along.

They got into Jason's car and he began to drive. There was a long awkward silence, until he daringly broke it. "Did you have fun, at least?" He asked her.

"Yeah," she answered. "I just got tired fast."

"You seemed in kind of a bad mood when we were dancing," he causally said. " I kind though I was going to get worse treatment from you though.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I guess I was kind of shocked Really."

What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"You completely ignored me…until now." Kelsi wanted to make him suffer for what he had done. She didn't care whether or not he felt guilty. She just wanted him to feel what she had felt. And once this whole ordeal was over he would feel the pain that and so much more than she did.

Well things have changed…" I have changed Kelsi I really have. I'm not the same guy I was before. I'm trying to become a better person. For my friends, for my family, for you and for myself. I know I made some mistakes but I'm changing to make amends.

Oh so you want to talk about changes right **"Jase"**. "Like my look," she finished for him. "I don't want to be another one of those girls you prey on and tear apart one day after you get together with them. I'm stronger than that."

"Prey on and tear apart?" he asked shockingly. "Is that what you Think I'm doing, just making a hobby out of being a jerk to girls? That's not the guy I am, Kelsi. Not anymore, I've changed Kelsi you'll see.

There was a long silence, and Jason pulled into her driveway. She didn't say goodnight and she didn't say thanks. All she said was, "Prove It", before closing the door and walking inside without a glance back, leaving Jason in the car, confused and in love.

So it looks like Jason isn't as cold as we thought. Could there be a heart somewhere inside him. Will he still be a asshole among assholes. Or will he be the man that he was meant to be. Find out in the next chapter of when their was you and me, 10 reviews and you get a update have don't and don't stop breaking free.


	9. Chapter 7

When Their Was You And Me

**When Their Was You And Me**

Over the next couple days Jason did nothing but think about everything Kelsi had said. The more he though about it the more he what had happened. Two things had happened to Jason Cross that night. He had realized that all the girls he had dumped were because of his shallowness. The friendship that he had with Kelsi he had thrown away because of his stupidity. And he could forget the most important thing that he had learned. It was something that the old Jason should have saw years ago that the new the old and the future Jason cross was in love with Kelsi Neilson.

Meanwhile the girls were all talking about what had transpired at the after party. Kelsi was still playing the night over in her head. Something felt different about Jason when he was talking to her. Like it wasn't the superstar basketball that east high knew. But a different person. The person she had talked to that night reminded her of the little boy that she had married when she was five years old. But as much as she wished that boy was here, he was gone and never coming back.

Kelsi, great job," Sharpay commended her, "he is head-over-heals for you, now. When I said play hard to get, I didn't think you would do it this well. Congrats, my friend." He'll be in the fetal position before u can say Fabulous. And girl that is a Evan's promise.

"Yeah, well I meant everything I said," she replied, while painting her nails rosy pink. She shifted her phone to her shoulder. "He deserved what he got, and I don't take it back."

"I know about all the stuff he did to you a long time ago," Sharpay casually said, "but it seems like there's more there. You seem to really hate him."

I don't completely hate him. I just despise him strongly."

Well, despising him strongly or not, you're too deep into this now to pull out."

"What do you mean?" Kelsi moaned. "I can't do this, Sharpay, it's too hard." Being around him again is bringing back things that I don't want to revisit. And to make things worse he's trying to fix what he's done and say that he's a changed man.

"Kelsi, what's the big deal?" she asked. "This has to be more. Everyone's been mean to someone at one point or another. Most people just shrug it off. It's part of the childhood experience. You seem to kind of… hold a grudge about it. What happened that you never told me?"

"Nothing, happened, Sharpay," Kelsi answered truthfully, or so she thought. "He was my best friend. You try having your best friend be your best friend one second, and have them making fun of you the next. You wouldn't like it much either. Has that ever happened to you?"

This is your chance to finally get back at him, to wound him as much or more

Than he wounded you." If he has changed like he said he has and I highly doubt it then well let him be. And we will end the plan early. But if i'm right and I am we are make this boy squeal like the pig he is. What do you say?

"Well that does sound nice…"

"But you have to do one thing," Sharpay demanded, "you can't yell and scream at him about the past. You have to pretend to forget that. You have to make him think he has you, make him grasp to you, and then, when he has completely fallen head-over-heels in love with you, you pull away, and tell him you hate him and you don't love him, and you were only doing this to

Make him taste a bit of his own medicine. Great plan, huh?"

"Brilliant."

Meanwhile the guys were discussing the after party also. They had been talking about who Jason should have to go out with for the month. After a little while they had finished talking about it and came up with a answer. She's the one," Chad informed Jason. "You have to keep her for a month".

Jason started to think about it more and more. He was going to be dating the most beautiful girl in the world. The girl that he loved. But he was just starting to regain her trust how could he betray her like this. Maybe the stuff that the guys were giving to him at his disposal would help ease things over between them.

" Ya sure guys no problem, easy as pie. Troy could sense distraught in his friends voice. The others may not be able to tell that this was not Jason's usual attitude but he could. He would usually be so confident that the others could borrow some. But what cam out of his voice sounded like guilt.

"The month begins once you finally get her," Troy said. I hate putting on a front for my friends, Jason thought to himself. But he had made a bet and he was kind of happy he made it because he was going to date Kelsi. But he knew that after the month was over he wouldn't be dumping Kelsi he would be holding on to her for dear life. He wasn't letting go this time not now not ever.

"We're meeting the guys by the food court," Taylor informed Gabriella, Sharpay, and Kelsi. They had spent all morning making Kelsi look even more glamorous than usual. They wanted to "twist the knife" in Jason's heart, figuratively of course.

Now remember," Sharpay reminded Kelsi, "when you see him, catch his eye, and give him a small wink, one so small, he's not even sure it really happened. It'll flutter his heart, and you'll be set."

"He's going to know something's weird," Kelsi replied. "He's going to wonder why I'm so…warm towards him after the other night." Kelsi started to ponder on something in her head. She started to think about how Jason had acted that night. He seemed so warm and caring. Much different than Jason she had seen in the past couple years. She began to wonder what she would do if he had really changed like he said he had.

"Trust me," Gabriella said, "you give him a day to remember, he won't wonder at all."

"They're late," Taylor, commented.

"Fashionably late," a masculine voice answered behind her slipping his hands over his eyes. "Guess who."

"Um, LeBron James," she guessed eagerly.

"Very funny," Chad said sarcastically.

Kelsi caught Jason's eye from afar, and gave him a small wink, looking away so quickly that when he turned back to see if she really had, he believed it was a figment of his imagination, as she was immersed in the conversation going on.

"Well, it took us some prodding," Zeke commented, "but we dragged our buddy Jason along. I hope you girls don't mind."

"Not at all, not at all," Sharpay replied. "The more the merrier. Let's get moving, shall we. We didn't come here today to stare at the food court longingly." She motioned to Chad whose mouth was watering. " Get a hold of yourself."

"Shall we?" Troy said in a fake British voice to Gabriella extending his arm jokingly.

"Why thank you, sir," she laughed, taking his arm as Sharpay excitedly lead the way to Abercrombie.

Zeke groaned. He hated shopping. You had to wonder why he was dating Sharpay, the ultimate shopper. He gazed longingly at a cooking store. "Zeke, I am somehow going to make you like shopping," Sharpay declared, rolling her eyes. "It's such a way of life, a stress reliever."

Zeke started to laugh at what she was saying about shopping. It was not something that he liked or enjoyed. He would probably always hate doing it. But his ice queen liked it so that meant he had to do it. "It's a good thing you have so much money," he replied, "you can afford to shop 24/7."

"Hi, Kelsi," Jason said sheepishly, afraid she was going to blast off at him again. He was worried that she might slap him or something like that. Not that he didn't deserve to get slapped. Of course he did after the way he treated all the girls he dated. The way he had been acting. And of course how he left Kelsi behind.

"Hey," she replied. She began her speech Sharpay had rehearsed with her. "I'm really sorry about the other night. I was kind of having a hard day, and I took it out on you although I shouldn't have." She clenched her teeth. "I really don't think those things. I know you have changed, and I'm prepared to give you another chance."

Jason smiled. "Thanks, I promise I won't mess up this time." I know that you said that you believe me but I still feel that I have to prove it to you. And to everyone else that I have changed to. I'm not the same person that I used to be and I just want a chance to prove it. Kelsi rolled her eyes, unbeknownst to him as he grabbed her hand. Taylor spotted this and winked at her.

"What do you say to dinner tonight, just the two of us?" Jason whispered in her ear. " Plus I wear my ring if you wear yours Kels. Kelsi couldn't believe that he had actually remembered that and that he still kept it. Kelsi wanted to scream NO at him, but she supposed this came with the

Making him fall in love with her thing. She would have to endure it. If he wanted to play mind games she would play them to she would also wear her wedding ring. Sure," she replied, "name the place."

hey guys sorry i havent updated in so long. ive just been so busy with school. now i finally have time tio upate. but there is a chance that i will be removing this story. not a lot of people seem to like it. and a lot them seem to think im a bad writer. so with out at least 10 reviews there is a chance i be be deleting this story. enjoy this chapter and remember dont stop believing


	10. Chapter 8

**When There Was You And Me **

"A date?!" Gabriella gushed, "Are you serious? Oh my gosh, why are we standing still here? Why aren't we finding the perfect thing to wear? Okay, what kind of date is this?"

"We're going to Chez Baylor" Kelsi replied. "So, I'd say…

Dress up!" Sharpay squealed, "I love these kind of dates. So, I'd say…little black dress. This is the perfect time. How about this one?" She pulled one out of Kelsi's closet that was about five years old. "For something in you're before closet, it's really cute…chic."

Kelsi stared at it distastefully. "It's really…little," she remarked. "I wore it fore a dance recital years ago. You don't think I'd wear that…" She had a feeling that no matter what she said Sharpay was going to make her wear this outfit. Because when it came between Sharpay and clothes her word was law.

"Why not?" Sharpay asked. "It's sexy."

"You'll be able to see my underwear under it," Kelsi complained.

"No you won't I promise."

A few hours and many arguments later, Kelsi was waiting at the top of her stairs in that little black dress with even littler heels. The three girls had organized a stair runway for Kelsi, making her appear more magnificent when Jason arrived.

At 6:58, the doorbell rang. "He's early," Taylor squealed, "he must really like you, Kels." She gracefully swung open the door. "Good evening, Monsieur Cross." He gave her a strange look.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She didn't answer. "Taylor?"

"Hi, Jason," Kelsi said from the top of the stairs. Jason stared up at her, mouth open in awe.

"You look..." he stuttered.

"Gorgeous," Sharpay finished for him rolling her eyes. "He means to say you look gorgeous."

"I'm not gay, Sharpay, I meant to say beautiful." Sharpay gave him a dirty look before briskly saying, "Have fun", and prancing away in a Sharpay style.

"Shall we get going?" Jason asked Kelsi. Jason could not believe that he was on a date with Kelsi. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever known. He only wished that he would have realized it sooner. He knew that he could no longer live in the past. He had to live in the now.

The date started out awkwardly, with little words being said. They were silent the whole car-ride until Jason finally came up with the courage to utter a compliment towards Kelsi, "so um…I like your dress."

Kelsi resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Of course, he would like it. It is Jason. "Thanks," she mumbled, "Sharpay picked it out. She picks out a lot of my clothes…she does a really good job." Why am I telling him this? Kelsi asked herself. I only babble when I'm nervous. Why am I nervous? It's only Jason. It's not like it's someone I actually like. "Um yeah," she finished.

Jason smiled. "Well I think you look nice always." Kelsi felt herself blushing. Wait, why am I doing that? I HATE JASON!

"No I don't, I used to dress like an alien."

"Well I don't think you looked like an alien," Jason replied, "but if you insist upon saying you looked like an alien, you were a very beautiful well-dressed alien."

"Is there such a thing?

"Nope, that's why you aren't an alien." Kelsi laughed.

"Hello," a snooty man interrupted them, the waiter. "My name is Francois Jacque De Rettalini. I will be your server this evening. Our specials are Broccoli Chicken Alfredo with a side if shrimp with sweet ruby sauce." He talked with his hands so much that Jason and Kelsi could not help giggling.

He gave them a suspicious look and continued. "We also have spaghetti and

meatballs with Alfredo sauce. It's a new creation of ours substituting the wonderful marinara for the precise delicate art of the Alfredo sauce and it is a wonderful panorama of tastes flowing through your palette all at once. I highly recommend it. Shall I give you two a few minutes to decide?" Both Jason and Kelsi nodded their heads furiously, targeting another suspicious look. "Okay, then".

Right on cue, both teenagers burst out laughing as soon as he was out of earshot. "Have you ever met a man like that?" I Really need to talk to Mr. Baylor about the people that he hires to work her.

"Never in my life and I probably never will again," Kelsi barely managed to get out. "Wow."

They delved into the menu, exploring the many options. Before they knew it, Francois was back at their elbows, accent and all. "And what you prefer, mademoiselle?"

"Isn't that French?" Kelsi wondered.

"No," he said quickly. "Just order."

"So, Kelsi, what have you been doing lately?" Jason asked her later while they were waiting for their food. "I mean, it's definitely been a while. How have you been?"

"I've been pretty good," Kelsi replied, "writing musicals. It takes up a lot of time, but I wrote Twinkle Towne."

"That was pretty good. The whole team went to see Troy in it," he explained. "I hate musicals I must say, but I actually enjoyed that one."

Kelsi suspected he was lying, but oh well. At least he was trying. "I thought it was okay," she said. "It was only my first one I ever finished, so I've been building off of that one and using it as inspiration. You see I've written two since then, and you know how long they take to write, so I basically sat in my room and wrote all the time when I wasn't writing at school for two whole months. I'd stay up their for so long that my parents would begin to worry.

And now, Sharpay's reading one of them I wrote called Just Like Kindergarten, and she's thinking about persuading Darbus to do it next year, because it's really good. See it's based on a true story. it's about a guy and a girl…" Kelsi caught herself babbling again, became shy, and stopped talking. "It's nothing important."

"Yes it is," Jason answered, "you seem really excited about it. I'm sure it's even better than Twinkle Towne."

"Oh it is," Kelsi assured him. They were interrupted by the food. "Oh look, here's our food."

Enjoy, Monsieur and Mademoiselle," the man said in a French accent.

"Italian, my eye," Jason mumbled.

After dinner, the couple went for a walk in the park. "It's so nice

"Yeah," Jason added. "It sure is. The stars look nice tonight. and peaceful," Kelsi commented. "It's like heaven." They're nice and bright. I wish every night were like this."

"Yeah I love the weather. A slight breeze, just warm enough to not need a coat. It sure is nice."

"No, Kelsi, that's not what I mean," Jason replied. "I wish every night were like this, but not for the weather. I wish I could spend every night like this, with you. I really like you, Kelsi."

"I really like you too, Jason," Kelsi answered immediately, not sure if she actually meant it or not. Jason leaned into kiss her. When she noticed this she turned her head, causing him to graze her cheek. She didn't feel right kissing someone she didn't want to kiss. Sure, she could stand Jason, now. He wasn't as awful as he used to be, but she was only on friend feelings for him right now, or so she thought. It just didn't feel right to her yet, and also, it sort of went along with

Sharpay's advice. Play hard to get. She wasn't going to succumb to him that quickly.

Jason didn't give up there. Instead of going for her lips, he attacked her cheek, kissing it longer. "Jason," Kelsi moaned. He grunted in question. "I'm just not ready yet."

"For what?" he asked confused." What you're doing," she replied.

"How do I know you won't hurt me again?"

"I won't," he answered, "you only have my word, and I give it to you. Kelsi see I still have my ring the same one that's on your finger the one we have each other when we got married when we were 5. When we said that we would always be there for each other. I may have lost my way but I'm back Kels. There's no asshole globetrotter anymore. It just me its Jase the person who used to always used to comfort you when you were sad. The thing is Kelsi Neilson, I think I might love you."

Kelsi laughed. "You think you might? How can you think you might? You do or you don't, Jason. It's as simple as that."

"I love you." He gave her no time to turn away. He lightly kissed her lips, and she found herself kissing him back. Her mind was screaming at her. Kelsi Neilson, what are you doing? Everything you've built up to protect yourself? Why are you letting it go?

This is the not the same little boy that gave you this ring he's gone. This is Globetrotter Jason Cross. This is what he does. Why do you keep falling for it? Contrary to her head, her heart was convincing her that this was right.

She had so much desire, so much, hidden for so long. This brought back a familiar feeling, one that was an old friend to Kelsi. She hadn't felt this for years, now, and she wasn't even sure what it was. It was desire and passion mixed together with a feeling of sadness, possibly Kelsi's brain knowing something like this could never work. She and Jason were not meant to be and nothing in the world could ever change that.

**Wow who new Jason had it in him. Looks like this story isn't going anywhere after all. I would like to thank the people who convinced me to keep it up. Fan Fic Forever, Our Everyday Song, and Mystic Gohan 88. If it wasn't for them I would have deleted this story. Sorry that I didn't update last week I was having my friend retrieve this story from my laptop that broke and I didn't feel like re writing the ending. So I hope you like this chapter, remember 10 reviews for a update and don't stop breaking free**


	11. Chapter 9

Kelsi always spent her free periods in the auditorium strumming the chords of the piano

Kelsi always spent her free periods in the auditorium strumming the chords of the piano. Today she was focusing on a complicated song she wrote in Just like Kindergarten. It was Gabriella's lament about Troy's hypocrite basketball love.

Kelsi was just about to get to the most emotional part of the song when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up, alarmed and saw a bright smiling face staring down at her, happily.

Um, hi, Jason," she said awkwardly. "I didn't even know you knew where the auditorium is."

"Well, I can surprise people sometimes," he joked, "of course I know where it is. So what are you working on?"

"Don't you have basketball practice right now?" "No, Coach Bolton isn't here, today, and although Troy was supposed to run practice, he decided the team needs a break which is definitely true. We're going to the national finals, you know."

"I know," Kelsi mumbled. "That's great. Congratulations."

"So what exactly are you working on?"

"A new song I wrote," Kelsi answered, slightly embarrassed.

If Jason wasn't interested, then he was a good actor. "Oh, is it from the musical you are working on?"

Yeah," she replied sheepishly, turning bright red.

"Can I hear it?" Jason asked.

"Um…I don't think so. I'm not a good singer."

"

Come on, Kels," Jason implored, "let me hear it."

"You'll laugh."

"Why would I laugh at you? You're my girlfriend. I would never laugh at you."

Kelsi's heart fluttered out of control when he called her his girlfriend. The butterflies in her stomach batted their wings at a furious pace. "Oh, alright." Kelsi began to play the interlude and sang quietly:

**It's funny when you find yourself **

**Looking from the outside**

**I'm standing here but all I want**

**Is to be over there**

**Why did I let myself believe**

**Miracles could happen**

**Cause now I have to pretend **

**That I don't really care**

**I thought you were my fairytale**

**A dream when I'm not sleeping**

**A wish upon a star**

**That's coming true**

**But everybody else could tell**

**That I confused my feelings with the truth**

**When there was me and you**

**I swore I knew the melody**

**That I heard you singing**

**And when you smiled **

**You made me feel**

**Like I could sing along**

**But then you went and changed the words**

**Now my heart is empty**

**I'm only left with used-to-be's**

**Once upon a song**

**Now I know you're not a fairytale**

**And dreams were meant for sleeping**

**And wishes on a star **

**Just don't come true**

**Cause now even I can tell **

**That I confused my feelings with the truth**

**Cause I liked the view**

**When there was me and you**

**I can't believe that**

**I could be so blind**

**It's like you were floating**

**While I was falling**

**And I didn't mind**

**Cause I liked the view**

**Thought you felt it too**

**When there was me and you**

"Wow," was all Jason could say. "That's amazing."

"It's okay," Kelsi replied, turning a bright crimson red.

"It's amazing," Jason repeated, leaning in. Kelsi hesitated for a second, then obliged, letting him capture her lips in an embracing kiss. She felt those butterflies in her stomach again. I must be hungry she thought to herself. There's no way I'm actually feeling something here. But, Kelsi was

wrong. She was loving it. She wanted him to kiss her, again and again. She loved it, she loved the feeling.

"I love you," Jason whispered to her for the second time.

She hesitated for a second then replied, "I love you too," thus beginning the biggest problem in the plan. Kelsi Neilson was falling for Jason Cross.

"That girl has got him completely wrapped in her fingers!" Sharpay shouted jubilantly to Gabriella and Taylor that night at Gabriella's house. "He's eating out of the palm of her hand."

"Just like we planned," Taylor smiled. "This is going to work perfectly."

"As long as Kelsi doesn't fall in love with him," Gabriella added jokingly. The three girls burst out laughing.

"Kelsi Neilson fall for Jason Cross?!" Sharpay squealed, roaring with laughter. "How unrealistic is that?"

"Very," Taylor choked.

"So…when is she going to dump his ass?" Gabriella asked the other two girls.

"Let's give them a while," Taylor suggested, "make him fall for her even more…"

"And make it hurt worse," Sharpay finished. "We're so mean."

The three girls laughed again. "He deserves it," Taylor reasoned. We aren't doing anything bad. We're just throwing the he gives other girls back in his face. We're teaching him a lesson, one that luckily, our boyfriends already know."

"Yep, Troy definitely knows it," Gabriella chimed in happily. "

I'm glad we don't have to teach it to him. "

.

"Before he met you, Gabi," Taylor told her, "we might have had too."

"Guys, I feel kind of bad," Troy told his friends Chad and Zeke.

"Why?" Zeke asked.

"It's not like Jason actually likes Kelsi," Troy explained, "and she seems to really like him. When the month is up, he's going to dump her, and she is going to be humiliated, and then she'll find out about the bet. Gabi will kill me, Taylor will kill you, Chad, and Zeke, and Sharpay will make you history.

"He seems to kind of like her, I guess though," Chad pointed out. "Notice he isn't complaining, and relax, they will never find out about the bet."

"But what if it slips?" Troy asked.

"It won't," Zeke assured him. "We aren't stupid, Troy. We understand what would happen." Zeke slid his hand across his throat. "You guys think you'd have it bad with your girls! Gabriella and Taylor angry is nothing compared to angry Sharpay. See what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, true," Chad replied.

"Well, you know what one month is?" Troy asked them.

"No…what?" Chad wondered aloud eagerly.

"Jason's sweet sixteen party," Troy reminded them. "At the party, he'll be reprieved of all the burden of a girlfriend he'd rather not have. And our "birthday present" to him could be his winnings, unless of course he loses the bet, and we can just get him normal stuff."

"I have a feeling he'll be winning this bet," Zeke said. The other two murmured in agreement. "Like we said, he isn't complaining, so I'm betting he doesn't mind the whole long-term relationship stuff very much."

"Long-term relationship?" Chad scoffed, "I hardly call one month a long-term relationship."

"For Jason it is," Zeke reminded him.

"So in two weeks it's my sixteenth birthday," Jason casually mentioned to Kelsi while they were walking through the park. "And my parents are throwing me this huge party at Magic Lightning, you know that club on Stone Rock Cliff Street. It's two Saturdays from now, and I'm making sure you can come before I send out invitations."

"Yeah I think I can," Kelsi replied. "Sounds like fun."

"Yeah, I'm really excited," Jason told her, "and you know what else it is?"

"What?" Kelsi questioned.

"I can't believe you're forgetting already," Jason joked, "how can know you truly care about me?"

"What are you talking about?" Kelsi laughed.

"It'll be our one month anniversary of course," Jason said. "How could you forget?"

Kelsi laughed. "It feels like we've been going out so much longer than that…in a good way."

"Yeah, it just feels right, I guess. You don't feel like other girls."

"Well, I hope I don't, you only date those girls for about a day each," Kelsi pointed out," and were at two weeks…

"And counting," Jason finished. "I never dated the right girls. I always went for cheerleaders, and they have no brains. You have a brain, and I like smart girls."

"Well, it took you a while to realize cheerleaders are stupid, I must say," Kelsi said.

"Yeah well, would you rather I figured it out earlier and not found you and dated someone like Taylor instead?" Jason asked.

"Taking a million years was just fine," Kelsi said quickly. Jason laughed and kissed her.

"I can't wait to show you to all my friends and family who don't go to East High," Jason told Kelsi. "They'll love you, and I think you'll get along with all them just great." He kissed her again.

"Well I can't wait to meet them."

After the date, Kelsi went to Gabriella's house for a sleepover with the girls and of course, full detailed questioning about the date.

"Tell us everything," Sharpay said, wrenching Kelsi from the doorstep, and violently pulling her inside the house. Kelsi was slightly in a daze.

"It was…great," Kelsi sighed, "really fun. It's not so bad…dating him. I could get used to this, easily."

"Well that's good," Taylor, said, "you still have to date him before breaking his heart."Kelsi wasn't listening. She had completely forgotten all about" breaking up" with Jason. She actually liked him, at the moment, and to Sharpay, it was becoming obvious.

"Kels…" she began suspiciously. "Are you okay? You seem different."

"I've never been better," Kelsi answered breathlessly. "Never ever better."

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked.

"Guys…she's fine," Taylor said, "she's just had her breath taken…OH MY GOD! DO YOU LIKE HIM?"

Kelsi snapped out of it when the loud voice racked through her head

"What…no…never…gross…how…can…you…suggest…that?"

"You like him, Kels…this is so wrong," Sharpay groaned, her head flying into her hands. She couldn't believe it that she had actually fell for Jason. The plan was full proof she hated him so how did this happen. Maybe there were more things that she had to consider. They had started to see the change in Jason's attitude and also how he treated Kelsi. Maybe he had changed maybe Kelsi was right about him. Hah and maybe pigs will fly some day.

Kelsi looked at Sharpay with a scarred look on her face. She would now have to tell the truth there would be no lying because she couldn't lie about it any more and she was just tired of doing it. " Sharpay look I can't do this any more okay yes I like Jason okay I Kelsi Neilson Love Jason Cross. I no that there's no way that you will be able to listen to what I'm saying but I know he has changed I just know he has. I can see it in his eyes and the way he holds me and how he kisses me and when he tells me that he loves me.

I can see the pain and heartache he feels in his eyes whenever I bring up what he did to me. He said that I deserved to slap him for what he did guys. He probably would have let me do it to. I told him that I had forgiven him but he insisted up and down about how he had to earn my trust back and prove to me that he had changed. On the date we had he wore a wedding ring that I gave him which I though that he had probably got rid of a while ago. He kept it because he loves me guys just like I love him.

Sharpay looked at Kelsi with confused eyes. She had never heard her say anything with such passion and with such fire before. She had figured that Jason would never change that he had no heart or spine. But from what Kelsi had said about him maybe it was a true transformation like a butterfly. She was Kelsi's friend and she would not abandon her if this was her choice to be with Jason. But she would not be unwatchful about the whole thing. She would be keeping a eye on him. Gabriella was the first person that began to speak.

" Kelsi if you are so sure that he has changed then we believe you and support you and Jason in this Relationship. We just hope that he doesn't hurt you again. But Kels there's something that there all kind of confused about. What is with the wedding ring you were talking about? Taylor was the next of them to speak.

" Gabriella's right we only want you to be happy. But did you forget to tell us that you were married at one point in your life. Sharpay added to what the girls had been saying.

" Kelsi I may still be a little suspicious of Jason's sudden change in behavior and attitude. But if you say that he has changed then he has changed. But Kels can u please tell us the deal with the ring. Kelsi gave a light smile and went to her backpack and took out a VHS and put it into the VHS player. They all sat down on the couch and began to watch what was now starting to play.

What could be on the tape. Could it be evil dmeons. Child pornography of some kind. Or could it be a jelsi wedding from when they were just about 5 years old. I guess you'll have to wait to find out. Sorry it took so long for me to update i have been really busy with school. but im back in the groove of things and i'm gonna post the last chapter of everyday sometime next week. So hope you liked what i wrote and dont stop breaking free and remember i'll update as soon as i get 10 reviews.


	12. Chapter 10

Whrn There Was You And Me

**(FlashBack)**

You see a group of little kids all dressed up in white dresses and small tuxes and they are all sitting in a chair. There was also a little kid dressed up as a priest of some sort and also some adults. Music began to play and some sort of ceremony began to happen. The music that was being played was that of a wedding on a little piano. There were two women in the back of chairs continually giggling back and forth.

" **God Jenny isn't this the most adorable that you have ever seen in your whole life. A little pretend wedding I don't think I have ever seen any thing so cuter. They probably think that the whole thing is a real wedding it is going to be a shame to tell them over wise. **

" **True Judy I still cant believe the little ones talked us into this. I always thought my baby would be getting married someday but I didn't think it would be when she was five years old. But I wouldn't want my little Kelsi to marry any one else but Jason even if it just for pretend. They both nodded and hugged each other and the ceremony continued. **

You see a little boy in a suit standing right next to the little boy in the priest outfit they then began to have a conversation.

" **Zeke this is thuh coolest I gat ta marri mi befrest frieand. He nodded and gave his bets friend a hug and they continued talking until the little girl began walking down the aisle. Sharpay and the others girls couldn't believe that was Kelsi Jason and Zeke in this video. They all looked so young. They couldn't believe that they were watching their best friend get married at age five. Kelsi continued to walk down the aisle until she was standing right next to Jason. She looked so cute in her wedding dress and with the Vail covering her face. Little Jason removed the Vail from her face and Little Zeke began to speak. **

**Deerly beelovded we here taday to marri mi best frieands Jasan Cruss and Kelse Nelsan if you dant went them marryed then speaked naw or bes quiteet. Dude tha rings nd vaws. Jason took out a ring that he obviously got froma 25-cent machine** and then placed it on Kelsi's finger.

"**Kels yours mi beast frienda nd I luv u. I wall neva hurts u. Will b beast foreva. Jason and Kelsi's mother looked like they were never going to stop crying. Zeke signaled that it was now Kelsi's turn. Took out a ring and placed on Jason's finger and began to recite her vows. **

" **Jazon urn onli boi I likes and u also mi beast friend. I hape we alwazs frieanads **

" **U's now marriyed now kiss har. Jason and Kelsi suddenly started to blush and moved closer and closer to each other. The closer they got the more the crazier the girls got. They could not believe what they were seeing it was the cutest thing they had ever seen. Jason and Kelsi got closer and closer until there lips touched and then they both told each other that they loved each other and the tape ended. **

Sharpay was the first person to speak after watching the tape. " Oh mi god Kels that was like the most adorable thing that any of us have ever seen. And I hope that one day you and Jason do get a wedding like that again but for real. But I know I said that we wouldn't interfere but I have to Kels. This is only if he reverts backs to his old ways and we will only use it that happens. Kelsi nodded and they began doing as Sharpay had instructed. They were going to make a video tape Kelsi would start talking then play what they had just saw and then have Kelsi Finish talking.

" Hey Jason baby did you like what you saw you remember us getting married when we were little. I remember that too. I also remember how you betrayed me and broke my heart. Hey Jas you remember when I said I loved you I lied. I could never love any one like you me and girls formed a plan to get you to fall in love with me and then break your heart. Well girls looks like mission accomplish.

With that they turned off the camera and went back to having fun. Kelsi kinda felt bad about making that tape. It wasn't that she didn't trust Jason it was better to be safe than sorry. If she only knew how much trouble that tape would cause her.

OH My God Wasnt that the cutest thing you have ever read. I really loved writing that scene. It was probaly my favorite chapter to write. So if you want to know what happens next please give 10 reviews. Also sorry that i havent updated in a while i have had work so i'll try to update more. Enjoy and dont stop believing.


	13. Chapter 11

When There Was You And Me

**When There Was You And Me**

The next night the guys were at Troy's playing basketball and playing video games. The guys could tell that he his head wasn't in the game when he was playing ball. And that he wasn't paying attention when they were playing video games with them. Jason knew that they were catching on and couldn't hide it from them any more. He had to tell them that the bet was off. He loved Kelsi and he just couldn't stand the sight of hurting her. Jason was about to speak up when he was interrupted by the sound of Troy's voice.

" Jase man what's the problem man. You been in this weird kind of funk all night long. You gave never been like this in the three years that I have known you. So come on man spill your guts and tell us what is wrong. Is it the bet, is it becoming too much of a hassle. Or is it Kelsi man is she that big of a problem. Jason knew that he had to say something before Troy said something that would annoy him.

" No man it's me I cant do this anymore. I learned my lesson man what I did to all those girls was wrong. God how could I been so stupid. I cant do the bet anymore man. I can't hurt Kelsi any more than I already have okay. I love her man probably as much as you guys love Sharpay, Taylor, and Gabriella. Guys I don't want to see her in any more pain because of my decisions. Please tell me that you guys are okay with this and won't hammer me about it.

Troy could not believe what he was hearing; he would have never expected Jason to be saying that he was saying. He knew that Jason liked Kelsi but he never expected for him to love her. He was so happy for his friend. And there was no way in hell he was going to betray him by being on his ass about some stupid bet. Even though the bet was probably going to end he was still going to give Jason all the stuff he was going to win anyway.

Chad was also amazed at Jason's sudden aphiny. He was so proud of his sudden turn around and he hoped that it continued. He knew that Jason and Kelsi had some ancient history but wasn't sure of all the details. But none of that mattered now. His friend was now a changed man in all senses of the word. He knew that he loved Kelsi and that he was happy and that was all that mattered to him.

Zeke was probably the most proud of all of the guys. He had known Jason since they were 5 years old. Him, Jason, and Kelsi were all friends at one time before Jason got stupid and screwed it up. But he could sense that he had changed and that he had had changed for Kelsi. That he had changed his ways and was going to do right by Kelsi. He knew that he loved Kelsi and nothing meant more to him than his friend's happiness. Troy was the first one of the guys to speak up.

"Jason it's okay man were all really proud of you man. We know that you really love Kelsi and were all really happy form you man. Were so happy that you have finally wised up to how stupid cheerleaders are and decided to date a girl for longer than a day. You deserve some happiness in your life man. You deserve to have a women in your life that loves you like you love her. And were all just excited that you get to have that man. Chad was the next person to speak up.

" Troy's right man we just want you to be happy. If Kelsi is what makes you happy the go for it don't let some stupid bet get in the way. Screw the bet man, do whatever you can to make things work with Kelsi. And no matter what happens we want you to know that were friend's man, friends to the end you understand. Jason nodded at the comment and then Zeke began to talk to his best friend.

" Jase me and you have been friends since we were 5 years old and I have never seen you happier when you were Kelsi. It doesn't matter if it was when we were 5 years old or right now nothing every made you happier then when you with her. You been given a second chance man to fix all the mistakes you have made with her. I know that you love her and that she loves you. I wish you guys nothing but happiness.

And hell who knows maybe one day we can have a real wedding between you and Kelsi and not some small little pretend one like we did when we were five years old. Jason blushed at his best friend's comment.

" Thanks guys your support really means a lot to me and now me and Kelsi can have a relationship without this stupid bet looming over our heads like some big fat elephant in the room. Now she can my undivided attention it's what she deserves that and so much more. Oh and guys I need a favor. I was wondering if I could keep the money and the tickets to the Lakers and Suns game? Troy was the first one of the group to speak out after Jason's request.

" Dude no problem you changed and that's what we really wanted out of this thing in the first place. So of course you can keep the tickets and the money just make sure to buy her something nice and have a great time at the game. Jason nodded and the guys then began to hang out some more. Over the next couple of days Jason got up the courage to ask Kelsi to go the game with him. A part of him kind of figured she would since she was his girlfriend.

But then there was the other part of him that just assumed that she didn't like basketball anymore. He eventually stopped worrying about it and began to look forward to their date mainly because of the surprise that he had for Kelsi at the game. Kelsi on the other hand was a nervous wreck about the date. It was in fact the first date that her and Jason had without the stupid plan looming over her head. And it was nice that her friends supported her throughout the whole thing.

But there was a part that started to think about what Sharpay had said about Jason. But she knew that in a relationship that they had to trust each other or they would never make it. It was the night of the game and Kelsi had no idea what to wear her and all the girls were at her house trying to pick out a dress for her. They could tell that she was stressing out about it and tried to relax her about the whole date with Jason. Sharpay was the first of the girls to speak.

" Kelsi you need to relax everything is going to be okay. You and Jason are going to have a great time at the game. Jason is going to love you just like he always does. He's going to act like a complete idiot like he usually does around you. And you're going to laugh at it and find it cute because you too love him. And to top it all off you are going to look absolutely fabulous. Gabriella was the next person to speak.

" Sharpay's right Kels don even sweat the small stuff okay your going to have a great time tonight. Prince charming is going to sweep you off your feet and you and Jason will look so cue together tonight. Taylor was the last of them to speak.

" Yeah Kels were hear to make sure that your happy okay. And for you to be happy you are going to need a good outfit. It does not matter if it is just a basketball game we still have to make sure you look stunning so we can get to see the look on Jason's face when he sees you walking down the stairs when he gets here. God I see it now girls it is going to be such a priceless thing to see. We have to get started soon.

Kelsi nodded and allowed for them to do what they always did for Kelsi and that was making her look absolutely fabulous. They had decided on her wearing a pair of blue low cut jeans to go along with a yellow tank top. And for Jewelry she wore the wedding wing that Jason had given to her on her wading day all those years ago. It was probably one of the only few things that she had kept from the past. But she didn't want to think about the past now.

All she wanted to do was think about the future her and Jason's future. She was so excited and nervous about the going to game now she just couldn't wait for Jason to get there so they could go the game and have the time of their lives. Jason was in his truck and now pulling into Kelsi driveway picking her up for the date. It was the first date that they were going on where he didn't have to worry about that stupid bet. It was like the weight of the world off his shoulders.

He stepped out of his truck and started to walk up the driveway to the front door. He reached the door and waited until Kelsi came out. She opened the door to find Jason standing in front of her with a dozen roses in his hand.

" God Kels you look beautiful. You get more beautiful every time I see you. Sorry about my rambling I just cant helps it. Oh hey these are for you. I picked them form my mothers rose garden and thought that you deserved something almost as beautiful as you. Kelsi smiled and took the roses from his hands and made her the way to the kitchen Jason followed after her.

" Jase your so sweet thank you for the flowers, so what time does the game start? I haven been to something like this in years. Not since I went to one of your basketball games back in middle school. Are you ready to go?

" Yeah but the roses aren't the only surprise you'll be getting tonight the night is young and so are we. And with that they headed out the door and made there way to the basketball game. But Kelsi was very confused at what Jason had said to her. What did he mean that there were more surprises in store for her? She thought that the roses were a wonderful surprise on their own. Now she had to worry about him doting on her even more than usual.

But it was something that she loved about him; during the time they had been dating he had made her feel like she was the luckiest girl in the world. No one other than Jason could make her feel like this. He would give her roses or he would take her to a nice restaurant or things like that. God how she missed doing things like this with him. Back in middle school she used to go to all of his basketball games all the time and cheer him on.

It was just nice to see that things were going to work out for them. Things were starting to go back like they were in middle school. Scratch that things were starting to become better than they could have ever expected in middle school. They were holding hands and talking about the future like what they wanted to do when they were older or what college they were going to. He would sometimes kiss her hand when he had to slow the truck down. She would blush whenever he did do something like that.

After 20 minutes of driving and discussing their futures they finally arrived at the game. Kelsi knew that it wasn't that long of a car ride. Yet it felt like they had been talking for what seemed like forever. Jason was kind of sad when they reached the parking lot he wanted to talk to Kelsi more about their futures. A future was something that he wanted to have with Kelsi.

He wanted to marry her one-day. That was something that he had always dreamt about. He wanted to have kids with her. As many as she wanted to have was ok with him. He didn't care if it was one child or a thousand.

Just as long as they had children together. They started to exit the car and made their way up to the ticket booth. They showed their tickets to the man running the booth and he let them go directly inside. They entered the stadium and Kelsi was left standing admiring the place. Sure she had been to basketball games before but east elementary gym was a garage compared to this place.

It was like being inside a coliseum during the time of the Greeks and the Romans. She had never been inside a place so big in all her life. Jason had a feeling that Kelsi was a little taken back by the size of the stadium by the way she was looking around.

He had a feeling it was like when a goldfish being taken out of a little plastic bag and then put into a ocean. Well probably not something to that sense but maybe something in the general vicinity.

They continued walking around the stadium until they found their seats they weren't the best in the world but Jason knew that they were the perfect seats so that his plan could be seen. He also had a feeling that the girls were going to be watching the game to. And hopefully this would get them off his back.

He knew that they were never intentionally mean to him, but he just had a feeling by the looks they gave him whenever he was with Kelsi that he made want to gag. He just hoped that this would stop the looks and they would just accept the fact that he loved Kelsi and would never want to hurt her.

They had finally found their seats and began to wait for the game to start. They were still holding hands at this point. Mainly because Jason wanted to make sure that Kelsi wasn't feeling scared or anything like that. He knew that she wasn't a baby or something to that extent. He just wanted to make sure that she felt safe. Nothing meant more to him than her safety.

The game began to start and they finally let go of their hands. The game started off real slow with the suns taking the lead early in the game. They had won the tip off a scored a three pointer like 10 seconds. They continued to dominate for the first quarter. Kelsi could tell that Jason was really into the game. Hell she was even into the game and she wasn't that into basketball.

The suns started to loose their intensity in the second quarter when they started to get careless. They were missing shots they should have made. They weren't getting the rebounds that they should have gotten. They were playing sloppy defense and getting the ball stolen form them. They were beginning to look like a completely different team then Kelsi and Jason watched in the first period.

The Lakers made a three pointer at the buzzer, which meant the end of the second period and the start of halftime. The players went back to their locker rooms. Jason and Kelsi noticed that some people got up from their seats to go get some food. Kelsi could help but wonder why Jason kept glancing at the Jumbo screen. It just seemed a little odd that he would be so focused on a blank screen instead of watching the players go inside the Locke room and trying to get their autographs.

Jason had a feeling that Kelsi was starting to catch on to his plan. God he hoped that he would get away with this, He had spent most of his money in order to get this thing to happen. But it was Kelsi so he knew that it was all worth it. He would go to the moon and back if it meant that Kelsi were happy.

He just assumed that since he hurt Kelsi in the past that he had to do what ever he had to do possible to make her happy. It was his way of making up for his stupidity in the past. He knew that it would be only a matter of time before it would appear on the Jumbo screen. He started to panic a little wondering if they would still play his message even after he had paid them for it. It would be the worst thing to ever happen to him if they decided not to play his message on the jumbo tron.

He stopped worrying after a couple of minutes, reassuring himself that everything would work out for the best. He just hoped that he was right and everything was going to be okay. Then he heard a sound that made him that feel like his heart was going jump out of his chest. He knew that this was going to be the thing that convinced everyone that he was totally in love with Kelsi.

" Ladies and Gentlemen Welcome to the Lakers/ Suns Halftime show. I hope that you are all having a good time. Because if your not then were not really doing our jobs. In a few moments we will have our annual half court shot for 50,000 dollars. But before we do that there is a young man and his girlfriend attending the game tonight. And the young man has asked us to do as little favor for him. His name is Jason Cross he plays shooting guard for the east high wildcats basketball team. And he has a message for his girlfriend Kelsi Neilson who is a song writer/ pianist. Lets give them our attention folks.

Kelsi could not believe that Jason would do that for her. She had a feeling that it must have cost him a lot of money. She never in her wildest dreams could have seen this coming. But it was something that she liked not knowing about. This may have been then the most romantic thing anyone had ever done before. But before she could think about it any more Jason appeared on the Jumbo Tron screen.

" Hey Kelsi hi ya doing baby, are ya having a good time. Well figuring as I'm probably sitting right they're next to you, and then I must be having a great time. Kels I want you to know that I have never been happier than the time we have been going out. I must be the luckiest guy in the world that a girl like you would ever consider being with a guy like me. I want you to know that the thing I regret most in my life so far is that I betrayed you back in middle school.

It was the dumbest thing that I could have done. And I thank god everyday that you have forgiven me and given me a second chance. What I am basically saying is that I Jason Cross Love You Kelsi Neilson and I don't care who knows it I want the world to know. Well time to get back to the game and it's a good thing that your spending time with me here. And with that the jumbo screen went blank and began to look at her boyfriend with teary eyes.

" Kels are you ok you look like your gonna cry. Is everything ok, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my little surprise? But I wanted you to be surprised just like all of our friends and family when I did this. Kelsi I love you I always have and I always will. I don't care who knows it. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. But I have another surprise for you.

Close your eyes ok so I can give it to you. She closed her eyes and began to wonder what else he could do to make this night anymore meaning full. It was coming to bed the greatest night of her 17-year-old life. He had bought her roses, took her to a basketball game and expressed his love for her on national television via jumbo screen. She wondered what could top something spectacular as that.

But then she felt something being put around her neck. And she knew that this topped it. He had gotten her a solid gold Necklace that said Jelsi 4 Life on it. It was the most amazing thing anyone had ever got her before. The only thing that she needed to know what the hell did Jelsi mean? Jason was about to speak but was beaten to it.

" Oh my god Jason this the best night of my life how can I ever thank you for it. I'm going to remember it forever. First you got me roses, and then you told the whole arena probably that you're in love with me. And now you bought me a solid gold necklace Jason god I love you so much just one question though. What does Jelsi mean?

Jason had a feeling that this question would come up but he didn't care he thought that it was cute and he ever came up with this name was beyond him. But things just started to change ever since he began going out with Kelsi. She was making him a better man and he loved every bit of the person he was becoming. He hoped that she liked his stupid name thing. Even though it was just their names morphed together.

"Kels I'm glad that I helped to make this night so memorable for you. If anything I should be thanking you for agreeing to go out with me tonight. And don't worry your pretty little head about repaying me. I did this because I love you and I wanted to show you how much. But you could repay me by coming out for the musical with me you know that you wrote.

Oh and by the way Jelsi means Kelsi and Jason. I just took the first letter in my name J and the last 4 letters in yours Elsi and morphed them together and presto change-o you get Jelsi. Kelsi could not believe that her boyfriend the airhead that he was had been able to come up with something like that. She started to think more about it and she did not even think what Sharpay and the others would say about it.

" Jason I can not believe that you of all people could come up with such a cute name for us. God I'm scared to even think about what Sharpay is going to say about this whole Jelsi thing. But that it is just the cutest name ever. But honey you weren't serious about the whole musical thing were you. You were joking were you?

Had a feeling that Kelsi would bust his chops for the whole Jelsi thing. He was still amazed that he came up with it in the first place. But in retrospect he couldn't think of a better name for the two of them than Jelsi. But he knew that Kelsi was nervous about the musical, hell he was too. But he knew that her voice deserved to be heard and if it took him embarrassing himself to do it. Then so be it that was the price to pay for Kelsi's happiness.

" What do you think Kels? She had a feeling that he was going to say that. She sighed and they continued to make their way to the truck. It was going to be a long day at school tomorrow.

" I guess I'm gonna have dust out my singing voice for tomorrow aren't I? He nodded and gave her a quick peck on the lips. He helped her into the truck and then began to drive her home. The whole ride home she kept thinking about winter musical auditions. She could believe that Jason was actually going to make her do this.

After 20 minutes Jason dropped her off at her house they made out on her front porch for what seemed like hours, which in reality was only 5 minutes. After catching their breath they said their goodbyes and Jason went to his truck and left and Kelsi went inside her house. What a crazy day tomorrow was going to be she thought.

**Ah isn't that the cutest thing you ever did see? Well I hope you all think that. Because I was kind of of going for that effect. Also if you haven't figured this out I LOVE Jelsi. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to post the next chapter when I come back from vacation on Saturday. Well enjoy and don't stop breaking free. **


	14. Chapter 12

Jason was on his way to Kelsi's locker with a goofy grin on his face

**When There Was You And Me **

Jason was on his way to Kelsi's locker with a goofy grin on his face. He of all people was going to audition for the winter musical. If someone had told him that he was going to audition for it and be with Kelsi Neilson he would have said that they were crazy. But that Jason would at this point at time be hitting on some random cheerleader trying to get them to make out with him. That wasn't who he was now. He was now Jason Cross, nice guy romantic caring boyfriend a person Kelsi, his friends and more importantly himself could be proud of.

Kelsi was still waiting at her locker when she felt a pair of hands wrap around her eyes. She knew who it was immediately. But she wanted to have a little fun. And there was nothing she liked to do more than tease her boyfriend. Especially since he was making her audition for the musical she wrote.

" Guess who baby?

" Hmm is it Zac Efron. No it couldn't be him he's in Scotland shooting a movie. Is it Johnny Deep, god I hope its Johnny Deep. He just so damn sexy with the hair and that body hair. Not like my old boyfriend what was his name I forget. Was it Johnny or Jordan, I just can't remember? Oh now I got it was Jason, whatever happened to him.

Jason couldn't help but laugh at his girlfriends attempt at humor at his expense. But he knew that she knew Johnny Deep had nothing on him and she would never leave him for some loser like Zac Effron. " Haha very funny Kels you should be a stand up comedian because of how funny you are. Now that we got all the small stuff out of the way, get it small talk because of how small you are. Just kidding baby I love your size, but seriously we have to get going if were gonna get to the auditions now hurry up ya slow poke.

Kelsi gave a small chuckle and began to speak to her boyfriend. Come on Jas you aren't serious about us auditioning are you, we could always do something. We could always make out come on I'll even let you give me a hickie. I'll do anything just don't make us audition I'm begging you. Come on Jas cant you change your mind please?

"Well as tempting as that sounds and trust me it does I think I'm gonna have to pass. You see when I told you that we were going to audition for the winter musicals it wasn't to embarrass myself in front of a large crowd. It is to get the charming students of east high get to hear the angelic voice of you my lovely girlfriend Kelsi Neilson. I don't care if they throw us off stage for my singing being so bad as long as they here you that's all that matters. And besides I already gave you a hickie last week its on your neck remember. Now come on lets get going. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and they made their way to the auditions.

Meanwhile at the auditions Kelsi and Jason were waiting for their chance to go on stage. They just sat in their seats, stayed quiet and watched the other people who were trying out. Jason felt like his ears were going to be destroyed. He knew that he wasn't the best singer in the world but he wasn't even this bad. The people at the audition were so far off key and on the wrong note that it was scary. When they were supposed to be doing high c they were trying to land notes that were way too high or not accessible to the human vocal cords.

Kelsi also noticed how bad the people were at the auditions, of course with all the auditions she played piano at she had heard a lot of awful people so she was used to it. But this had to be the worst bunch of singers that she had ever heard. If Sharpay were here she would be having a fit. Kelsi then began to wonder where she was. It was a audition for a musical and Sharpay was always the lead in every single musical that Kelsi had been apart of since 4th grade. It just didn't make any sense for her to be missing in action. She was about to ask Jason if he knew where Sharpay was but she had no time because Mrs. Darbus began to speak again after a student finished singing.

" Well now that was umm very entertaining to say the least, maybe the spring musical would be better for you. Next we have auditioning for the roles of Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer we have two people who I did not expect to be auditioning today. We have Former Pianist Kelsi Neilson and Basketball player Jason Cross. They may have never sung together to my knowledge that is but give them the same courtesy you have shown everyone else here today. You too may begin whenever you two are ready.

The stepped on too the stage and made their way to the microphones. Jason took Kelsi's hand letting her know that there was nothing to be worried about. She squeezed his hand to share the embrace also letting him know that everything was going work out for the best. Mrs. Darbus gave them a nod that they should start before the bell rang for the next period. They nodded back and they stepped in front of the microphone, made a little cough and then began to sing their song for the musical.

**(Jason)**

**It's Been **

**A While Since **

**I Could **

**Hold My Head **

**Up High **

**And It's **

**Been A While **

**Since I First **

**Saw You **

**It's Been **

**A While Since I Could **

**Stand On My **

**Own Two **

**Feet Again**

**And It's **

**Been A While **

**Since I First **

**Called You **

**(Kelsi) **

**And Everything **

**I Cant Remember**

**As Screwed Up **

**As It All May Seem **

**The Consequences **

**That I've Rendered **

**I Stretched Myself **

**Beyond The Seems **

**(Both) **

**It's Been A While**

**Since I Said **

**I Wasn't Addicted **

**And It's Been A While **

**Since I Couldn't **

**Say I Love Myself **

**As Well **

**And It's **

**Been A While**

**Since I Gone **

**And Screwed Things Up **

**Just Like **

**I Always Do **

**And It's **

**Been A While **

**But All That **

**Seems To Disappear **

**When I'm **

**With You **

**(Jason) **

**But Everything**

**I Can Remember **

**As Screwed Up **

**As It **

**May Seem **

**The Consequences **

**that I've Rendered **

**And I've Gone **

**And Screwed **

**Things Up Again **

**(Kelsi)**

**Why Must I **

**Feel This Way **

**Just Make This**

**Go Away **

**Just One More **

**Peaceful Day**

**(Both) **

**It's Been **

**A While **

**Since I Could **

**Look At **

**Myself Straight **

**And It's **

**Been A While **

**Since I Said **

**I'm Sorry **

**( Jason) **

**It's Been **

**A While Since **

**I Saw **

**The Candle Light **

**Your Face**

**It's Been **

**A While **

**But I Can **

**Still Remember The **

**Way You Taste **

**Kelsi) **

**But Everything **

**I Cant Remember **

**As Screwed Up **

**As It **

**May Seem **

**I Know**

**It's Me **

**I Cannot **

**Blame This **

**On My Father **

**He Did **

**The Best **

**He Did **

**For Me **

**(Both) **

**It's Been **

**A While Since **

**I Could **

**Hold My Head **

**Up High **

**And It's **

**Been A While **

**Since I Said**

**I Was Sorry **

And With that Jason And Kelsi finished their song and made their way to their seats. All The people who were at the auditions were cheering for them; it was like some sort of madhouse. Mrs. Darbus could not believe what she had just heard. It was probably some of the best singing she had heard since Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez Auditioned for her that short time ago. Jason and Kelsi were her saving grace; they were the only ones out of the whole group of auditioners who actually had talent.

They were going to be the lead roles of the play. They were going to be Lucas and Payton in Kelsi's When There Was You And Me. They were sitting down talking about the audition when Mrs. Darbus came up to them. They guessed she was going to tell them that they did a good job but didn't get the part. They couldn't have been more wrong.

" Mr. Cross, Mrs. Neilson the final posting aren't going to be posted until next week but I wanted to let you two know ahead of time. You two are some of the most promising singers that I have seen in a long time. You two are going to be the leads in When There Was You And Me. Jason And Kelsi were about to say something but before they could anything the bell rang and then everyone started to exit the auditorium. Kelsi was still in so much shock, so to snap her out of it Jason gave her a very passionate kiss. They couldn't believe that they got the lead in the musical. For the rest of the day they were the talk of the school.

**Guys I am so sorry about the lateness on the chapter. I promise that its not on purpose. I will try to be more frequent in the updates. I have a lot going on with work and all my other stories and having people make trailers for me so expect a trailer for when there was you and me in the following months. I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it remember have fun reading and don't stop breaking free as read and review husband and wife by XOMusicalXo.**


	15. Chapter 13

Later that night Jason and Kelsi got together with the gang to celebrate and to also talk about Jason's upcoming Birthday, whi

Later that night Jason and Kelsi got together with the gang to celebrate and to also talk about Jason's upcoming Birthday, which was in a couple days. Today was the day of Jason's birthday; the biggest party of the year and Kelsi still couldn't believe that she was attending. Yet alone being the birthday boy's girlfriend. If you asked her a year ago if she was going to be attending Jason Cross's birthday party as his girlfriend she would have said that you were crazy. But if you asked her a few weeks ago the same question she would have said nothing seemed to make more sense in her life then her and Jason being together.

She could barely believe how much he had changed in this past month. He had gone to the person that broke her heart. To the person that had stole her heart. She had never been happier in her whole life than the month she had been his girlfriend. It was a feeling that she could not explain. It was love. And she wouldn't give it up for all the gold plated pianos in the world.

She had been given the duty of keeping Jason busy all day so that the others could prepare for his surprise party. She thought that it was family that he didn't want a big party. He said that he was just going to have some family and a few friends nothing special. Shocker that Mr. Superstar Jason Cross did not want to have a super party. But whatever he was gonna get a mind blowing party even if it killed him.

They were on the way to the secret location for party coming back from a movie they had just seen. They went and saw I Am Legend it was something that Kelsi really wanted to see. She had always been a sucker for Will Smith. They kept driving until Kelsi told him to stop at some place that seemed to be some kind of hall or something. He thought that he had been there before for some school dance but just blew off the idea. They exited the car and began to walk in the doors.

" Kels can you please tell me why we are here and why all the lights are off. If this is your way of telling me your ready for sex then have a really kinky way of showing it. He started to laugh after saying it; he stopped after he received a death glare from his girlfriend. She gave him another death glare and then slapped him across the head.

" No you moron we are not gonna have sex here. Do you really think I would want to loose my virginity here? Sometimes I wonder why I'm with you Jason cross. Now be quiet and put on the damn blindfold. He complied with what she was saying and proceeded to putting on the black blindfold around his eyes. Jason was being lead around by Kelsi and he was wondering what was gonna happen.

" Jase you can take the blind fold off now. But before you do I have a birthday present for you. The bets part is that you don't have to open up. Jason was confused on what the gift could be. And without even expecting it he received and very fiery and passionate kiss. He was star struck from it. He then after recovering from the brain damage of the kiss began to take off the blindfold. Only to be greeted all his friends, family, and Kelsi.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY JASON HOPE YOU WERE SURPRISED **

Jason was in a state of shock he couldn't believe that they had thrown him a surprise party. How could he not have figured this out? He knew that he wasn't the brightest bulb in the tree but he wasn't even this dense. It was so cool that all his friends and family were there to celebrate his birthday with him, And Kelsi god; she must have been apart of this too. God could this day get any more exciting thought Jason. If only he knew how exciting it was going to get.

The party kicked off, and everyone started to do their own thing. The adults sat down at tables and began to talk about old times. The teenagers began to dance on the dance floor. And a select few just sat and talked like the adults. Kelsi was sitting at the table with Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella while Jason, Troy, Chad, and Zeke were working the mix tables. Sharpay was in the middle of talking to Kelsi about Jason.

" God Kels I still cant believe how right you were about Jason. He really has changed for the better good thing too. And what he did at the basketball game I swear I thought I was gonna tear up to death. That might be the most romantic thing I have ever seen a man do before. Girl I got to say that you got it made in the shade with this boy. You two are absolutely dare I say it; no girls say it with me will you. They all shouted Sharpay's favorite phrase, ABSOULTELY FABULOUS!!

" Thanks guys I'm glad you think so but if you'll excuse me I have to use the bathroom. They nodded and she made her way to the bathroom. After she was done using the bathroom she was about to leave until she heard Zeke and Chad talking about something. She was curious so she started to listen to it.

" Dude I cant believe that Jason and Kelsi have actually been dating for a month. It just seems so crazy. I'm happy that he broke off the bet early they seem so happy together. I would hate for them to end over something as stupid as that. That was all she wanted to hear she stormed away from the bathroom and went to talk to Jason. But in her running the tape fell out of her pocketbook and Chad picked it up.

After a couple minutes of searching for Jason she finally found him. She really needed to talk to him about what she had heard. She wanted to know if he really loved her or he just went out with her for some stupid bet. She hugged him tightly and then let go. She was about to speak to him she then saw Chad over in the stage and he began to speak.

" Well looks like it's present time Jase I think that we should give you Kelsi's present first. It's some sort of videotape the only thing is I don't know what's on it. But hell we all love surprises lets find out what's on this bad boy. Kelsi tried to stop him playing the tape but it was too late the tape started to play. Jason gave her a smile and kissed her hand. The tape started blank then showed Kelsi on it.

**(Flashback) **

You see a group of little kids all dressed up in white dresses and small tuxes and they are all sitting in a chair. There was also a little kid dressed up as a priest of some sort and also some adults. Music began to play and some sort of ceremony began to happen. The music that was being played was that of a wedding on a little piano. There were two women in the back of chairs continually giggling back and forth.

" **God Jenny isn't this the most adorable that you have ever seen in your whole life. A little pretend wedding I don't think I have ever seen any thing so cuter. They probably think that the whole thing is a real wedding it is going to be a shame to tell them over wise. **

" **True Judy I still cant believe the little ones talked us into this. I always thought my baby would be getting married someday but I didn't think it would be when she was five years old. But I wouldn't want my little Kelsi to marry any one else but Jason even if it just for pretend. They both nodded and hugged each other and the ceremony continued. **

You see a little boy in a suit standing right next to the little boy in the priest outfit they then began to have a conversation.

" **Zeke this is thuh coolest I gat ta marri mi befrest frieand. He nodded and gave his bets friend a hug and they continued talking until the little girl began walking down the aisle. Sharpay and the others girls couldn't believe that was Kelsi Jason and Zeke in this video. They all looked so young. They couldn't believe that they were watching their best friend get married at age five. Kelsi continued to walk down the aisle until she was standing right next to Jason. She looked so cute in her wedding dress and with the Vail covering her face. Little Jason removed the Vail from her face and Little Zeke began to speak. **

**Deerly beelovded we here taday to marri mi best frieands Jasan Cruss and Kelse Nelsan if you dant went them marryed then speaked naw or bes quiteet. Dude tha rings nd vaws. Jason took out a ring that he obviously got froma 25-cent machine** and then placed it on Kelsi's finger.

"**Kels yours mi beast frienda nd I luv u. I wall neva hurts u. Will b beast foreva. Jason and Kelsi's mother looked like they were never going to stop crying. Zeke signaled that it was now Kelsi's turn. Took out a ring and placed on Jason's finger and began to recite her vows. **

" **Jazon urn onli boi I likes and u also mi beast friend. I hape we alwazs frieanads **

" **U's now marriyed now kiss har. Jason and Kelsi suddenly started to blush and moved closer and closer to each other. The closer they got the more the crazier the girls got. They could not believe what they were seeing it was the cutest thing they had ever seen. Jason and Kelsi got closer and closer until there lips touched and then they both told each other that they loved each other and the tape ended. But then Kelsi and the others showed up on the tape. Jason thought that she had gotten rid of that tape guess he was wrong. **

" **Hey Jason baby did you like what you saw you remember us getting married when we were little. I remember that too. I also remember how you betrayed me and broke my heart. Hey Jas you remember when I said I loved you I lied. I could never love any one like you the girls and me formed a plan to get you to fall in love with me and then break your heart. Well girl's looks like mission accomplished. **

Jason was incomplete shock he could not believe what he had just witnessed. His girlfriend in front of everyone embarrassed him. He had no idea why she would do such a thing. She thought that she loved him. He knew that he loved her. But now he wasn't so sure what this was. He had to know why she would do such a thing.

" Well girls I guess you accomplished your mission. I fell in love with Kelsi Neilson. You destroyed the mighty Jason Cross. Give yourselves a pat on the back. Enjoy the party and have as much fun as possible. Jason was about to leave the stage when Kelsi stopped him.

" Oh what do you want now Kels you want to point and laugh about how you got me to fall in love with you. Or throw a dagger threw my heart.

" Oh please Jase don't try to act so innocent, I know all about your little bet. I thought you actually liked me. Instead you just went out with me for some stupid bet. Good-bye Jason Cross goodbye Now and Forever. Jason was about to explain himself to her but she stormed off in such a rush he never got a chance to.

**Well I'm finally back to posting this story. I'm really sorry for the wait. I promise to be posting more regularly. Well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Also go and check out my other stories wrestling's life and everyday 2. Enjoy and don't stop breaking free. **


End file.
